Chasing a Dream
by journey maker
Summary: Because of circumstances beyond his control, Joey has to leave Domino for awhile. Please read and find out why. rated for language, and a lemon or two...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_They say that inside of all of us is a dreamer just waiting to get out, but we are afraid to let people see that side of ourselves so we keep it locked deep away. I guess I'm one of those people because I have a dream and if anyone ever found out what it was then they'd probably lock me up and throw away the key. But every once in awhile that part of me longs to break free open it's wings and soar high in the clouds and never come back down. Have you ever had a dream that you wanted to come true but were afraid to allow it to become reality? Well this is my story of how I allowed my dream to soar high and free and I didn't give a damn who found out what it was._

Joey and the rest of the "gang" were in the cafeteria having lunch when he saw the reason of his dream walk in and sit down and work as he ate. As Joey watched him, he wondered what it would be like to have those nimble fingers run over his body. Then reality set in and it happened again, he was excited and had an erection of all erections and couldn't move or he'd scream out in pain. Tristan said "come on; let's go before we're late for class." As the others stood to leave, Joey still sat there trying to will himself to calm down enough for him to be able to walk, but it wasn't working. Tristan touched his shoulder and Joey nearly jumped out of his skin and with a startled look Joey said "I'll see you guys there, I have a horrible cramp in my leg and can't walk just yet." They all left and still he sat there telling his body to relax and then finally after what seemed an eternity he was able to stand and walk with out any pain. As he made his way out of the cafeteria, he heard "hey Wheeler, have those cramps often?" It was Seto Kaiba's voice, and Joey just walked away. Why did his dream seem so different then the real thing?

Later that day as Joey was sitting in Math class, he got a whiff of Seto's aftershave and there went his damn body reacting again and he prayed that when class was over he could walk out without anyone including Kaiba noticing his physical condition. Well when the bell rang he was lucky, because when he looked around he noticed that Kaiba wasn't in the room anymore and he got up and walked out to his locker and as he opened it, he heard "hey Wheeler, still having that same little problem?" Damn that Kaiba, why could he just leave me alone? Joey ignored him and getting his things he started towards the gates and walking out started towards home.

As he walked, Joey started thinking about the Party that Duke was throwing that week-end and whether he would go, when all of a sudden there was a blare of a car horn and nearly caused Joey to jump right in the path of that vehicle. Then he heard the voice of the one causing him all his problems saying "better be careful or I might run you over." Then Kaiba sped away, leaving Joey standing there cursing the very day that he was ever born and wondering why he was having dreams of that egotistical person in the first place.

When he got home that afternoon he noticed a strange car in the drive way and as he opened the front door he saw sitting in the living room, his grandparents and they were arguing with his father. "You know that if he were to come and live with us he would have a better chance to become someone." His grandfather said.

Joey wasn't going to stand there listening to them decide his future without saying something, so he went in there and as he stood listening to them he said "what gives you the right to come here and tell my father how to raise me when you couldn't even raise his brother right?" Hank stood up and said "Joseph have more respect for your grandparents, their only thinking of you well being."

Joey started laughing and then he said "the hell they are, they only want an heir to take over their business because there isn't anyone else to do it, but I'll be damned if it's going to be me!" Then Joey stormed to his room and slammed the door shut and lay on his bed and started crying. "Why do they always come here and start trouble for us? Hell dad and I are alright by ourselves we don't need anyone else."

Hank heard his son crying and knocked on his door and when Joey said "come in" he opened the door and said "son, listen maybe they are right and you'd have a better chance to finally live out your dream of becoming someone if you went to live with them." Joey stood up and facing his dad he said "are you out of your mind? If I went to live with them I'd never be who I wanted to be and you know it!"

Hank then said "alright, lets not get into it right now, they've gone back to their Hotel for the night, but they'll be back tomorrow and if you'd only listen to what they have to say" his father couldn't continue it was to hard to think of his son leaving and moving to America and never seeing him again.

Joey went to his dad and holding him in his arms he said "I'd rather be living in the slums then to go live with them and if you make me go well I'll just leave and never come back and you know that I have a lot of friends who would help me leave, so before you even try to ask me to listen to them think about what I just said." Hank smiled and wiped his face and he said "son, I would never ask you to leave here, but just think about it alright?" Then Hank left and closed his son's door and as he went to his room and sat on the bed he completely lost it.

Without even thinking Joey called someone and asked "can you help me get the hell out of Domino tonight?" The person he called told him "are you sure that this is what you really want?" Joey closed his eyes and tears fell down his face and he said "yes." Then the person said "meet me at the corner of Clements and 19th Place in one hour and bring everything that you'll need." Then the phone went dead and Joey went to his closet and got out his duffle bag and started putting his clothes and shoes and he also put the picture of his father and him taken last Christmas. Then he let his father a note and opening his bedroom window, Joey snuck out of the house and left not knowing when he'd ever be back.

When he finally got to the location he found the person he'd just talked to there and then Joey said "thanks Bakura for helping me, I have to disappear for awhile, just until I know that it is safe to come home again." Joey put his duffle bag over his shoulder and climbed onto the back of Bakura's Harley and they were off to who knows where, Joey only knew that he'd never go to America and that's all he wanted.

Hank went to call Joey for dinner and all he found was this note:

Dad:

Listen I had to leave for a little while. I'm alright, I discovered a few things. And they wouldn't be in America that's for sure. I will contact you when I get to where I'm going. I hope that you understand why I had to go, and that I love you with all my heart.

Joey

Hank sat down on his son's bed as tear fell onto the letter and deep down inside he did understand more then Joey knew why he had to leave and tomorrow when his parents came back he'd tell them to get the hell out of their lives and never come back. They destroyed his older brothers life and he'd be damned if they'd do it to his and Joey's.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Bakura pulled over to some trees and stopped his bike and told Joey "we stay here for the night and continue in the morning." As Joey got off and stretched his legs he looked up into the starry sky and thought about his dad and hoped that he would understand why he had to leave.

Bakura broke into his thoughts and said "find some wood for a fire, while I start our dinner." Joey came back with enough wood and as he put it down on the ground, Bakura asked as he was cutting up some meat for their dinner "okay, out with it, why did you have to leave Domino?"

Joey sat down next to the fire and then he said "it's kind of personal, but since you're willing to help me I guess I can tell you. Tonight my dad's parents came and wanted me to go back to America with them so I could become the man they wanted to take over their business. Hell, I don't want to be stuck into that kind of life, so I had to leave till I knew that they'd leave us alone." Bakura didn't look up from his task and he said "and the other reason?"

Joey smiled and then he said "have you ever had a dream and wanted it so badly that you'd do about anything to achieve that dream? Well I have a dream like that, but I don't think that I'll ever see my dream come true, you see it involves someone who doesn't even know that I exist and so it's stupid to keep on dreaming it."

Bakura stopped what he was doing and looked at Joey and he said "Wheeler, you're an idiot if you stop trying to make your dream come true. Hell all you have to do is tell Kaiba how you feel and hope that he doesn't kill you in the process." Joey's eyes got really big as he heard Bakura said Seto's name and then he said "how in the hell did you know that it was Seto I was thinking of?"

Bakura then burst out laughing as he said "hell all anyone has to do is to look at you when you think about Kaiba and besides you know that Ryou and I have a mind link and when he thinks of something he sends me the same thoughts and Ryou has seen you looking at Kaiba as if you'd love to eat him up." Joey then started laughing as he said "I guess I can't fool my real friends can I. Hell I wonder if Yugi and Yami know about how I feel?" Bakura then said "and if they do, will that stop you from wanting to be with Kaiba?"

Joey sat there and then he said "guess not." Bakura then said "foods ready, let's eat and then we need to get to sleep and I want to start out early so that we can get to where we're going before it gets to damn hot to ride." So they ate dinner and after making sure that the fire was alright, they went to sleep and as Joey closed his eyes he wondered "would Kaiba even care when he finds out that I've left Domino?"

The next morning they had some of the left over meat, a cup of coffee and after putting the fire out they got back onto the Harley and went on their way. Joey wondered where they were going, but he didn't ask.

Back in Domino:

The next day in class, Seto overheard Yugi and Tristan talking "you mean that Joey's really not coming back?" Tristan asked. Yugi then said "his father called grandpa last night wondering if we had heard from him" Grandpa told him no and then Mr. Wheeler told grandpa something else that made him kind of cry as he said "Hank, he'll be just fine, we both know he's with and he won't let anything happen to Joey."

Seto stopped typing and nearly dropped his laptop on the floor. "Wonder why he had to leave?" Seto asked himself. Seto tried to type more, but his concentration was broke by thoughts of Joey and where he was and if he'd ever come home. Seto wished now that he would have told Joey how he felt and maybe he'd still be here. Seto closed his laptop, put it into his bag stood up to leave when the Teacher Mrs. Porter asked "and where do you think you're going Mr. Kaiba?" Seto turned to look at her with his superior glance and told her "that is none of your damn business." Then he opened the door and left.

Joey's father was having breakfast when there was a knock on the front door, and when he went to answer it he found his parents standing there and when he let them in he said "well I hope that you both are happy, my son has left and isn't coming back home ever." He showed his father the note that Joey left and then his father said "well that just shows how weak he is just like you are." Hank then slugged his father in the face and told them "get the hell out of my house and go back home and when you die tell your lawyer to keep your death's to himself, I don't ever want to know."

Hank's father wiped his mouth on his handkerchief and then he turned to his wife and said "yep, all you ever knew how to do was to give birth to weak no good for nothing sons." Then they left.

Back to Bakura and Joey:

As they rode, Joey wondered where they were going and then they pulled into the parking lot of what looked like some kind of really cheap business and then he noticed the name "Margie's Place." Bakura turned off his Harley and said "you'll be safe here till you decide to go back home." Then they went inside and Joey saw that the women there were almost naked and he asked "where the hell are we?" Bakura laughed and said "Wheeler welcome to one of the most successful brothels in Tokyo." Just then they heard a woman yell out "well if it isn't the one bastard that can bring a woman to tears." Joey spun around to see the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen running towards them and throwing her arms around Bakura's neck and giving him one hell of a sensual kiss. Then Margie looked at me and said "well what do we have here?"

Bakura then said "Margie, this is one hell of a nice kid that has a little problem with his grandparents and needs a place to stay till they go home, and he can decide what to do about another little problem." Margie came over to me and she said "welcome to my little part of the world and you'll be safer here and any friend of Bakura's is a friend of mine." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and she smiled at Bakura and said "you didn't tell me that he was a sweetheart too." Bakura threw his head back and laughed till he had tears running down his face and then he softly said "he's like me Margie" and then she looked at me and said "well, I don't give a damn who he is, he is still welcome here." So began my new adventure living among women of the evening.

Back in Domino:

When Seto walked out of class, Yugi started giggling to himself and then he opened his mind link with Yami and he heard Yami laughing to himself and saying "well I'll be damned, Kaiba has feelings for Joey." Yugi the said "Yami, don't say anything that will make it harder on Joey please." Yami then said "abiou, I would never do that it's just so funny to see the great Seto Kaiba act like he's acting." Yugi had to agree with Yami and then he thought "I wonder when Joey's coming home, I miss him." Yami then said "why don't you ask your grandpa to go talk to Joey's father?" Yugi then whispered "you're the best, and Yami I love you." Then Yami said "I feel the same about you my little Yugi."

Back to Margie's Place:

Margie introduced me to the ladies who were working there and they all were the very nicest I had ever met. They were: Diana, she was the tallest one there and her hair was long and the reddest that I've ever seen and well she did have a really good figure.

Then there was Cynthia and she is about five feet tall but she can handle herself and she has the voice of an angel.

Then there is Connie who is a blond bombshell. She has a temper that won't stop but she will defend anyone of the ladies there and she can scare the hell out any man.

Then the last lady there was Belinda and she is about five foot seven inches tall and has the largest breasts on any woman and the first time I met her she was standing there naked from the waist up and when I blushed she laughed and covered up and said "oh my goodness, it's so cute to see a man blush."

Bakura then said "Wheeler, I have to get back because Ryou wants me to go with him to Taylor's party and don't worry no one will find out where you are."

Then I shook his hand and gave him a hug and said "thanks for helping me and for not judging me because of how I feel about Seto." Then he walked out of the door and I heard his Harley roar down the road and looked around my new home and asked "what can I do to earn my keep?" Margie laughed and said "can you fix things? If you can, we have lots that needs to be done here."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

While Joey was staying at Margie's he learned several things, among them were: 1. don't go into the Parlor unless asked to, because that's where the ladies entertained the gentlemen callers. 2. Always fix things that are asked of you and nothing else unless Margie asks you to and the most important one of all, 3. Have a good time while living here and laugh everyday because it will make your day go faster. All the ladies loved Joey like their kid brother and no one was allowed to mess with him or they'd answer to Margie.

Joey found an old bench press and weights in the basement and when he asked Margie "if he could use them" she smiled and told him "hell you can have the damn things none of us will ever use them" so Joey started working out everyday and in a month he was buffed up and looked really good. As the days passed, Joey would think about Seto and wonder how he was and if he missed him at all. Joey bought himself a cell phone and called his dad one evening and they talked for a couple of hours and Joey told him "dad, I'm really alright and in another two months I'll be ready to come home." Hank told him "Yugi called the other day and said to tell you "Kaiba is really acting weird and has been that way since he found out that you left Domino." Joey is he the one you have feelings for?"

Joey told him "dad, I don't want to sound nasty, but that is my business and when I figure out some things then I'll come home and we can talk, by the way how did grandfather take the news about my leaving?" Hank chuckled and said "he accused your grandmother of giving birth to defective sons and then they went home." Joey then said "dad I've got to go and get to work, but I'll call you next week, and dad I love you." Hank told him that he loved him too" and then Joey hung up. Maybe just maybe Seto did have feeling for me, but I'm still not certain that is what I want out of life now. Joey wanted to be really sure about any decision that he made and so he stayed at Margie's till he was sure what he wanted.

Back in Domino:

Seto was trying to find out where Joey had gone but to no avail. He was getting really frustrated because everywhere he looked he ran into a brick wall and nothing. Where didn't he look? Was there someone he could talk to who might know where Joey was? God, he really needed to talk to Joey before it was too late but how if he couldn't find him? Mokuba hated to see his brother like this and decided to go to the one person who might know something; he went to talk to Bakura.

When Bakura opened the door, he found Mokuba Kaiba standing there looking like a forlorn child, and he asked "what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked if he could come in and talk to him about something" well what could he do he invited Mokuba inside and then he asked "now what brings you to my doorstep?"

Mokuba looked at Bakura and he said "I need to ask a big favor of you. Please tell me where Joey has gone. Seto is acting crazy and the only reason that I know is that he misses Joey and really needs to talk to him, about what I don't know all I do know is that I want my brother back."

Bakura took a deep breath and said "listen hear, I can't tell you where he is if I don't know, now can I?" Mokuba knew that he was lying to him and he was going to find out someway and help his big brother become himself again.

At the Wheeler residence:

When Hank got home from work that evening he checked his phone and found that he had three messages and they were all from Kaiba and he really sounded like he was worried, so Hank decided to call him back and tell him "that Joey is fine and that he is trying to find out who he is and what he really wants out life and when he calls me again I'll give him your message and he can call you back if he wants to."

Seto was getting really upset that Mr. Wheeler didn't tell him where Joey was and then he said "Listen to me and listen good, I'm Seto Kaiba and I have more power in this town and if I wanted to I could get you fired from your job if you don't tell me where Joey is." Seto said the wrong thing to the wrong person because Hank told him "I don't give a rats ass who the hell you are, if you ever threaten me again you had better have an army protecting you because I swear that I'm coming over there and beat your ass till you can't sit down, is that perfectly clear?"

Seto pulled in his horns and said, "Please forgive me for a total jerk, but Mr. Wheeler I have discovered that I happen to have feelings for Joey and I really need to talk to him about those feelings." Hank then said "Seto I don't even know where he is or how he got to where he is now, so if you'll be patient I'll tell Joey about your phone and that you'd like him talk to him but I can't promise that he'll call. You see Joey is going through something in his life and he needs to find out who he is before he can come back home." Seto "thanked Hank for talking to him and for saying that he would let Joey know that he wanted to talk to him."

Back at Margie's Place:

Joey was fixing a broken pipe in the main bathroom, when a strange man came in and started hitting on him. Joey told the man to back off" but the man only laughed and kept trying to touch Joey inappropriately and all of a sudden the man was thrown up against the wall and had a knife in his throat and a very angry Bakura on the other end of the knife. "If you ever try to touch my mate again I'll gut you like the pig you are do you hear me?" Bakura told him. The man actually pissed his pants and was crying when he finally able to talk he told Bakura "sorry won't happen again." And the man ran out of the sobbing like a little girl.

Margie and the ladies came running to find out what the matter was and they found Bakura talking softly to Joey and then Margie said "go back to you rooms please." Margie the asked "what the hell happened here?" Bakura told her and her eyes actually flashed a fire red and she said "that bastard will never step a foot in here again and Joey I'm so sorry that this happened." Joey smiled at her and said "I didn't want to cause a scene and make trouble for you" that's when Bakura spoke up "but I don't give a damn and it anyone else tries anything like that again, well Margie I hope you have a good lawyer because I just might kill them." Margie said "hey, if you don't then I will. Joey is like our little brother and we protect family here."

When Margie left Bakura said "Seto called your father and wants you to call and talk to him if you want to." Joey looked at Bakura and asked "teach me to fight like you do, because next time you might not be here and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some stinking low life bastard rape me." Bakura then said "first thing in the morning, but right now I need a drink, how about you?" Today Joey had his first and last taste of Whiskey. He never wanted to taste anything that foul again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Back in Domino:

Ryou called Yugi "to ask if he knew where Bakura was and when Yami answered the phone, he didn't know if he should ask him because there was bad blood between them, but he was too worried to give a damn and then he asked Yami, where is Bakura?" Yami didn't know if he should tell Ryou or not, so he just said "hell how am I suppose to know? But when Yami hear Ryou start to cry he said Ryou listen this has to be a secret between us and not even Yugi is to know. Bakura is helping Joey, that's all I know." Ryou then wiped his eyes and said "thanks Yami, and it will be our secret and I won't even ask Bakura know that I know."

Seto sat looking out his bedroom window at the star lit night and wondering if Joey would ever call. What will I do if he never comes back? I won't ever feel this way about anyone else. Why was I such an asshole to Joey, when all I wanted to do was to tell him that I had feelings for him and that I wanted to begin a relationship with him, now he may never know? Then tears started falling down Seto's face and he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Hank got a call from Joey and when he started talking, Hank almost lost it. "Hello Dad, how are you? Listen I don't know how to say this but I'm going to stay here a little while longer because I'm still trying to figure out what the hell I really want." Hank wiped his face and he said "son, please call Seto he is hurting as bad as you are and if you just talk to him then maybe both of you can figure out what to do together. So will you at least talk to him?"

Joey wiped a tear as it rolled down his face and then he promised his dad "yes, I'll call him tonight but that doesn't mean that I will come home because of how he's feeling, I have to find out what I'm feeling and I can't do that at home." They talked for a little while longer and then Joey said "can I ask you to do a favor for me? Tomorrow night someone will be there around midnight and could you please go with that person and not ask any questions?" Hank then told his son "you know damn well that I will do anything for you so yes I will, and Joseph I love you so much son." Joey told his father "that he loved him too" and then hung up the phone and went outside to think.

Back at Margie's Place:

Margie watched Joey walk outside and he looked like he had just lost his best friend and she hated seeing him like that so she went to talk to Bakura about Joey. Bakura was sitting on the couch watching a stupid movie and bored out of his mind and when Margie walked into the room he knew that she had something on her mind just by the expression on her face and he said "alright what do you want to know about our friend outside?"

"What in the hell is wrong and why is he really here?" Margie asked. Bakura told her everything and when he was done, she had tears running down her face and she said "somehow we have to try to get Joey and Seto together to at least so that they can talk." Bakura got up and walked over to her and he put his arm around her shoulder and said "listen, we have to let Joey figure it out by himself and just be here if he needs to have a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to him. Please don't do anything else or he will leave here and no one will ever see him again." Margie laid her head on Bakura's shoulder and she said "you are one hell of a good friend Bakura." He kissed her forehead and said "don't let that get around or I'll have every cockroach in the world coming around to try to kick my ass." She laughed and told him "your secret is safe with me."

Outside Joey took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Seto's number that he gave his dad and waited for someone to answer and was surprised when Seto answered it himself. "Kaiba here, can I help you?" Then Joey said "listen I just need a little time to find myself, but when I do you'll know after I tell my dad and then we can talk, is that alright with you?" Seto closed his eyes and he said "Joey, I just have to say one thing, Joey I think that I love you and I'll wait till you come back." Tears ran down Joey's face as he listened to what Seto was saying and he knew that he wasn't trying to trick him that he really meant it, so Joey said "Seto I feel the same way, but until I find out who I am well all we can do is talk, is that going to be enough for you?" Seto then told Joey "yes, that will be alright with me and thanks for at least calling and talking to me." Joey hung up the phone and as he looked up into the sky tears ran down his face and he prayed he was doing the right thing.

Just then the door opened and he heard the ladies come outside and he tried to wipe away his tears when all of a sudden he heard Belinda's voice ask "hey, little bro that's the matter?" Well he just lost it and she held him in her arms and the others came running over to find out what was wrong with their little brother. Margie and Bakura was standing in the doorway watching all of this and then she said "he's going to be fine, his big sisters are going to help their little brother through his time of discovery, they are the smartest and sweetest girls that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and each of them have gone through almost the same thing that Joey is going through and they will give him their support and wisdom." So tonight Joey had his four big sisters looking out for him and together they will find a way to help their little brother.

Back in Domino:

Seto sat there looking at his phone and thinking, at least I know that he's alive and I hope that he will find out who he is and when he does I pray that I still have a chance of telling him that I want to be together as a couple. Then the door opened up and Mokuba came running in and he said "Seto turn on the Television and turn to Channel Seven." There on the television set was an older man and he was telling a reporter that his grandson was going to be taking over the Company when he retires and then he said his name was Joseph Wheeler."

Seto called Mr. Wheeler and asked if he'd seen the news?" Hank told Seto "I never watch that shit." Then Seto said "well you better turn on Channel Seven and watch because it has to do with Joey taking over his grandfather's Company when he retires." Seto heard "damn that lunatic what the hell does he think he's doing." Then the phone went dead and Seto prayed that what that Joey's grandfather was saying wasn't the truth, because if it were, then Joey would be moving to America and he would lose the one chance of happiness being with the man that he loved, Joey.

Back at Margie's Place:

Bakura's phone rang and when he answered it, he heard Yami said "tell Joey to watch the News on Channel Seven, his grandfather is trying to do something shady and if he isn't stopped then Joey just might be moving to America." Bakura thanked Yami and went to tell Joey.

Joey heard the back door open and then he heard "Wheeler, you really need to come and see this report on Channel Seven." Joey and the ladies all went inside and as Bakura turned on Channel Seven and Joey saw his grandfather telling reporters that his grandson would be taking over his Company when he retires, Joey nearly threw a glass into the television and then he said "I guess my feeling sorry for myself is over and now I have to go stop some delusional lunatic from trying to ruin my life, Bakura will you give me a ride back to Domino so that I can confront that bastard that calls himself my grandfather?"

Bakura then said "let's get the hell out of here and go kick some ass."

Then Joey went to all the ladies and gave them kisses and hugs and said "I'll be back to let you know how it went."

Then he turned to look at Margie and tears filled his eyes and he said "you've been so good to me and never asking me why I was there, I'm going to miss seeing your face and hearing you bellow your orders to all of us." Joey gave her a hug and kissed her and then she said "you better take care of yourself or we will have to come and do it for you."

And then Bakura started his Harley and Joey go on behind him and they roared off into the night, heading towards Domino and a show down that was years in the making.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...Joey goes home, gets his father and together they confront the bastard trying to force Joey into going into business with him...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As they raced down the road towards Domino, Joey was coming up with a plan on how to stop his grandfather from trying to get him to come into business with him, but he would need all of his friends an his father's help.

Bakura stopped at a station to put more gas into his Harley and he asked Joey "how are you going to get your grandfather to leave you alone?" Joey said "alright I'll tell you but don't laugh at me and I'll need your help with this plan. I'm going to tell my grandfather that I'm gay, and I'll need all of my friends help me." Bakura laughed out loud and then he said "that's an excellent plan, but have you come up with someone who is willing to make it look like the two of you are really gay and in love?"

Joey slammed his hand into the side of the building and started cussing and then Bakura said "why not call Seto and explain what you are going to do and see if he'll be willing to help out?" Joey closed his eyes and the he said "I'll think about it but first we have to get to my dad's and tell him what I'm going to do and get him to agree to help."

So they got back on the Harley and roared down the road. It was around three in the morning when they parked the bike in the back yard and Joey knocked on the back door, and when Hank saw who it was he knew that his son was going to fight his grandfather but he didn't know how, all he knew was that he was going to help him no matter what.

Hank opened the door and when he saw Bakura he smiled and shook his hand and then he said "I should have known you'd help him, thanks for helping him." Bakura then laughed and said "hey, that's alright." Then Joey said "we have to talk and then I have to start calling my friends and telling them what I plan to do so that they'll know in case that old bastard tries to prove that what I'm saying isn't so."

So then they sat down and drank cups of coffee and Joey told his dad what he was going to do and Hank nearly fell off his chair laughing till he realized that what his son was telling him was the truth, he really was gay, then he told Joey "son what ever you have in mind, count me in."

The Joey started calling his friends one by one and telling then what he was going to do and they each told him "we are behind you all the way, and good luck."

Then Joey went into his room and called Seto and told him what he was going to do and Seto told him "Joey, I love you and please let me come over and help you I want to tell your grandfather that we are together and I don't give a damn who finds out as long as we can be together." Joey had tears running down his face as he said "thanks and Seto I really love you and I also want to tell my grandfather that we are together." So they planned on Seto coming over to the Hotel that his grandparents were staying at the next day and then they would put their plan to work.

Then Joey called Margie and told her that he and Bakura got to Domino alright and he asked her to tell the ladies that he loved them and when all of this mess is cleaned up he was coming back to see them again." Margie told him "baby, be really careful and don't get that sweet body of yours messed up or I'll have to give you a spanking." Joey then said in a very sexy voice "you promise?" Margie started laughing till she almost wet her pants and she said "bye and tell that maniac I said hi for me." Then the phone went dead.

The next day Seto's car pulled into the driveway of the Wheeler's house and when he got out he was so scared that Joey wouldn't see him, but when Hank opened the door he said "they're in the kitchen going over the plans one more time."

As Seto entered the kitchen Joey's back was to him and he saw how really great his body was and he nearly, well I guess you can figure out what Seto almost did, and all of a sudden Joey straightened and turned around and walked over to Seto and stood there looking into his blue eyes and they he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and gave him a real sensual kiss and the other's could almost feel the heat from the kiss.

Finally when they had to break off to take a breath, Hank said "I think that I will be needing the fire extinguisher because the flames almost set my kitchen on fire." Everyone including Seto and Joey started laughing.

Joey then told Seto what they were going to do and then Joey said "we need to get over to the Hotel and confront that crazy old fool and make him see that I won't be intimidated by him and that he can go to hell and leave us alone forever." So now all they had to do was go to the Hotel Monterey and get his grandfather to listen to what he had to say and hope that it would be enough for him to leave Domino and never come back.

When Joey and Hank got to the Hotel the next morning, Joey's grandfather was talking to some reporter about how he was going to get his grandson to go into business with him, when all of a sudden Joey yelled out loud "when the hell were you going to tell me about your plans, after you kidnapped me and forced me to go to America with you? Because that's exactly what you'd have to do because I wouldn't go anywhere near you or your stupid business and besides grandfather, I'm gay!"

You could hear a pin drop after Joey made his announcement. Then his grandfather started laughing and he said "good try Joseph, I know for a fact that you're not gay but that this is a ploy to get me to leave Domino without you, but it won't work."

Just then a very familiar looking limo pulled up in front of the Hotel, and Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. stepped out and Mr. Kaiba walked up to Joseph Wheeler and took him into his arms and they kissed, that's right they really kissed.

Hank's father's eyes got really big and he had to sit down and then he roared "that won't work either, because why would someone like Mr. Kaiba be affiliated with someone like Joseph Wheeler, especially when Joseph Wheele doesn't have a cent to his name?" That's when Mr. Kaiba walked up to the elder Wheeler and he said "read my lips, Joseph Wheeler and I are going to get married next week-end and you had better be out of Domino before the sun sets or I will make you damn sorry that you ever tried to do anything to the man that I love."

Martin Wheeler and his wife got into their limo and the driver took them to the Airport where they boarded their private Jet and took off for America, and back at the Hotel, well lets just say that a lot of reporters were jockeying for the right position to get a good shot of Seto Kaiba hold Joseph Wheeler in his arms. And what seemed like every young adult population cheering them loudly saying "it's about time, it' about time!!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Hank stood there and watched his parents leave and he knew deep down inside that it wasn't over yet by a long shot. Bakura looked at Hank and said "what's bothering you?" Hank then told him what he was thinking and Bakura said "you need to talk to Joey and let him know how you are feeling and the sooner the better."

Hank walked over to where Seto and Joey were standing and he tapped his son on his shoulder and when Joey turned around he knew that something wasn't right and he asked "what's wrong?" Hank told them what he was feeling and Joey told his dad "I have the same feeling, but what the hell am I going to do about it?"

Seto then said "You really think that Joey's life is in danger from your father?" Hank closed his eyes and then he said "he did the same thing to my older brother and when he tried to control him, Jimmy committed suicide, and I'm not going to sit around and let him try to do that to my son."

Then Joey said "I'll leave town for a few months and maybe he'll get the idea to stop trying to get me to come into business with him."

Hank then said "Joey, I only wish it were that easy, but you don't know that conniving bastard like I do, he will continue trying till the day he dies, so just going away for a few month won't deter him from what he wants."

Bakura walked over to them and he said "what if someone were to go to America and give him a little incentive to leave Joey alone, will that work?"

Hank shrugged his shoulders and then he said "a person would have on hell of a time getting into see my father with all the Security guarding that place."

Then Bakura said "well he's never met me and my friends now has he." Then he walked off leaving them staring after him and then Hank asked "is he really so sure of himself or just plain crazy?"

"Dad, you don't know the Bakura that I know. Bakura, Marik and Yami are all real good friends who know people in low places that could scare the hell out to the devil himself. So it wouldn't take Bakura very long to get inside grandfather's home or business and if they do, well I wouldn't want to be the one that their after because they won't stop till they accomplish what they set out to do." Joey said.

Seto then said "maybe just until we know that things are better, Joey should leave town." Joey looked at Seto and then he said "hell, you're not going to be safe either and I fear for Mokuba's life too. As far as Yugi, Ryou and Malik well they have their Yami's to keep them safe, then he looked at his dad and he said "dad I want you to come with us to a place where we'll be safe till Bakura comes and tells us that it's all over."

Joey called Bakura and asked if he could use his jeep and he went on to tell him what he was going to do, and Bakura started laughing then he said "Margie will make damn sure that all of you are safe till I can get back there."

So Joey, Seto, Mokuba and Hank went to the only place that Joey knew that they'd be safe, can you guess where they are going? That's right they're going to Margie's Place.

Joey called Margie and asked "can Seto, his brother Mokuba, my dad and I come and stay there till things quiet down here in Domino?" Margie laughed and she said "honey you know you can, but according to Bakura things are about to get a little dicey in America when they get there."

Joey laughed and then he said "thanks Margie and tell the ladies that their little brother is coming home with a few friends."

Margie said "I will and Joey, please be careful and we'll see you when you get here."

Bakura drove his jeep over and Marik followed on his Harley and as Bakura gave Joey the keys he said "listen remember the short cuts that I took and you'll be fine." Then he held out his hand and as Joey shook it, Bakura told him "if anything should happen then Margie will know what to do."

Then Bakura walked over to Marik and got on the Harley and as he started it, Joey walked over and told them "please be careful and come back safely." Marik and Bakura looked at Joey and then Marik said "hey, don't worry everything will turn out alright."

Then the Harley roared down the road, and Joey and the others said their own silent prayer that they would be alright and then Joey said "we have to go get Mokuba and everyone needs to take just what they need and we'll leave tonight."

So as Joey was behind the wheel of the Jeep he started off in the direction of Tokyo and to the only place that he knew they would be safe and that is where they would be staying till they heard from Bakura.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the Poem in this Chapter.

Chapter Seven

As Joey drove the jeep, Seto sat beside him and in the back was Mokuba and Hank. In the back of the jeep were their belongings and two tents, four sleeping bags and some food, water and coffee. As he drove down the road Joey remembered the way that Bakura took and he kept on the same route and like Bakura did, Joey turned off the side of the road and they set up the tents and stayed there for the night.

Hank and Mokuba looked for fire wood, while Seto sat beside Joey as he prepared an area so that he could start a fire and fix their dinner, and as he was doing that Seto asked him "why did you call me that night?"

Joey stood up and reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper and said "this is a poem that I read in a book that one of the ladies at Margie's had and I wrote it down and decided that it wasn't going to be me." He gave the paper for Seto to read and in the fading light of the sun, Seto read the Poem and tears came to his eyes. This is the Poem he read:

**Dreaming Of You, by Kellianne Morton**

I dream of you  
In the stillness of the night  
Your arms are the wind  
Holding me tight  
Whispering softly  
Calling my name  
It's your voice I hear, again and again  
My heart is full, yet empty too  
Because the one thing  
I want and can't have  
Is you

When Seto was through reading the Poem he folded it up and put it into his own pocket and then stood up and walked over to Joey and as Joey stood up, Seto took him into his arms and whispered "I swear that you will never ever feel that way again that I will love you and keep you wrapped in our love forever."

They were in their own zone and didn't hear Mokuba and Hank come back and then they jumped apart when they heard Mokuba say "hey, get a room." Hank started laughing and soon they all were laughing.

So they helped Joey fix dinner and when they were through they cleaned up and Joey said "we need to get to sleep and get an early start and by noon we'll arrive where we're going." Joey and Hank took one tent, and Seto and Mokuba took the other and as the sounds of the evening serenaded them they fell asleep.

The next morning Joey fixed three cups of coffee and one of hot chocolate and as they drank them, they ate some jerky and then after making sure that the fire was completely out and packing all the things back into the jeep, Joey started the jeep and drove the rest of the way till they reached Margie's Place.

When Hank read the sign, he started laughing and soon Seto joined him but Mokuba didn't know what they were laughing about and Joey told him "you soon will, come on lets get inside and I have to talk to Margie." Joey whispered to Seto "will it be alright if Mokie sees the women, because some of them wear little to nothing?" Seto smiled at Joey and he said "well he's nearly fifteen and he does know about the facts of life, so I guess he's old enough to go inside."

Joey opened the door and they walked inside and then they heard a woman yell "Oh my god! It's Joey he's back!" Then they saw women come running from the other room and they all swooped around Joey and began kissing and hugging him and then they heard "ladies, we have company behave yourselves. Then the woman said "get over here and give me a kiss you gorgeous hunk." Joey laughed and went over and stood in front of an older woman and picked her up and twirled her around as he hugged her and then he let her down and said "Margie it's good to be home again. I want to introduce you to my father Hank Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba and this is Seto Kaiba."

Belinda the woman with the huge breasts went over to Joey and she asked "is he the one you were talking about?" Joey smiled and said "yes he's the one, and we are together now."

Belinda went over to Seto and said "if you ever make our little brother cry, well you'll be in store for a lot of bitch slapping and I guarantee that you'll wish you never did it" then she wrapped her arms around Seto and gave him a big hug and kiss.

Mokuba's eyes got really big and then Margie said "ladies I suggest that all of you go put on some decent apparel while we have our guests here." As the ladies went to get on their robes, and Joey told Margie what has been happening and how Bakura, Marik and Yami and some of their friends were on their way to America to confront his grandparents to make them realize that Joey never wants to talk to them let alone want to be in business with his grandfather."

Margie then said with an evil smile "If Bakura is involved in the plan, then you can be sure that they will get their message across to your grandparents and if they don't want to listen, then god help them because you don't ever want to make Bakura really mad and I've seen him really angry only once and it scared the hell out of me and if Marik and Yami are anything like Bakura then your grandparents will understand really fast."

Cynthia then came back into the room and she said "Joey, the sink is plugged up again in the bathroom in the back, could you please get it unplugged." Joey walked over and put his arm around her and kissed her cheek and said "don't worry I'll get it done right now." Hank smiled at his son and Seto laughed as he watched Joey interact with the ladies here at Margie's and knew that they were the ones who helped Joey find himself, and for that he was grateful.

Margie then said "dinner will be ready in an hour so Joey will you please show our guests where their rooms are and ladies I will say this once and only once, Joey's guests are off limits do I make myself clear?" The ladies all said "yes Margie we understand."

So this was the beginning of their lives here with Joey's new family members.

In America, actually in New York to be exact:

Bakura, Marik, Yami and their friends have arrived and are checking into their hotel so that they could come up with a plan on getting inside the business owned by Joey's grandfather and hopefully they won't have to go to extremes to make the senior Wheeler understand that Joey and his father doesn't want to ever see or hear from them ever again. Bakura was willing to do anything to get his message across and he didn't give a damn how he did it.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the song by Tracy Byrd

Chapter Eight

Back in New York:

Bakura, Marik and Yami were the captains and they spilt the men into three groups and each of them had three men in their groups and they each had an assignment to carry out.

Marik and his group were suppose to go find out what time Wheeler left his house and how long it took him to get from his house to his Company and discover how many Security Guards that were at the Company and what their routines were.

Yami and his group was suppose to go and see if they could break into Wheeler's house and try to find out what they could that would incriminate him.

Bakura and his group were to try to break into the Company and find anything they could to show that Wheeler was crooked and then give everything that they found to the Press and have it published.

After all of our investigation, we came up with enough stuff to give to the press to completely shut down Wheeler's Company and send the old man to prison for the rest of his life, but I really wanted to let hank know what we found, so I call him before we went along with our plan. "Hello, I understand, but understand me when I say, that old bastard destroyed my older brother and then he is trying to destroy Joey well I don't give a damn what you have to do, just do it and make damn sure that he understands why this is all happening and Bakura, do something else for me, give that bastard a kiss on his cheek and say this is from your remaining son." Hank told him.

Bakura then turned to Yami and Marik and the rest and he said "we start this ball a rolling and send that son-of-a-bitch to hell on a fast train." Bakura called a friend he knew at a local Newspaper and told him "what he had and that he had enough evidence and pictures to prove what he was saying. The only thing that can't be reveled is who sent me there to do this." Steven who was the editor at the New York Dailey Press then told Bakura "where do we meet and how much will this cost the Newspaper?"

Bakura then said "well let's meet in Central Park and it won't cost the Newspaper a damn cent, only your word that you will print everything and I am staying here in the city to make damn sure that you do and besides I want to see that bastard's face when he is faced with everything, and exactly what he tries to say or do to get out of it." Steven promised Bakura "you know damn well that I'll do everything that you ask and by tomorrow this time all you have to do is turn on your television to Channel 4 and see what's happening and I will even make you a tape of the entire thing." Bakura thanked him and hung up the phone and told the others "this time tomorrow that bastard's going down!"

Back at Margie's Place:

That evening at dinner, Mokuba was staring at Belinda and when she winked at him he turned beet red and Hank and Margie laughed. Seto then tapped his brother on the shin and whispered "behave or else." When dinner was over Joey asked Seto if "he wanted to go outside and talk" and Margie asked Mokuba "do you like Video Games?" Seto told Joey "yes" just as Mokuba said "yes" to Margie.

They walked outside and sat down on the bench and Joey looked up at the stars and he said "it was a starry night like tonight that made me call you and it was something in the sound of your voice that made me want to come back." Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and pulled him close and kissed him and when Joey responded well they nearly got caught up in the moment and did something that would of embarrassed both of them, because just then the door opened up and the ladies came outside and sat down on the ground and Cythina got out her guitar and started playing and then she began to sing a country song and as they listened to the words they made both Joey and Seto realize that maybe someone up there did have a hand in bringing them together. This is the song she sang: It is called Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd,

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

When Cynthia was done, she noticed that Seto and Joey were sitting on the bench and that they were crying and she asked "why?" Joey smiled as he wiped away his tears and said "Sis, I really think that someone up there did bring us together and tonight hearing you sing that song, we now know that someone did."

Inside as Mokuba and Hank were playing the Video Game, Mokuba asked him "what do the ladies do for a living?" Hank nearly fell off the couch when he asked him that, and just then Margie walked into the room as Mokuba was asking Hank and she walked back out and started laughing and she walked outside and Joey asked "what's going on?"

Margie the told them what Mokuba asked Hank, and they all started laughing so hard that Joey and Seto actually fell off the bench and then Seto said "we better get in there and help your dad out."

Everyone went back inside figuring on having Mokuba asking them questions, but all the found was them still playing the Video Game. Hank looked up and then he said to Seto "your brother is really a very smart young man and I guess it's all because you talk to him about things when he asks you questions." Seto's face turned a little red and then Belinda then said "that's what families do, they always talk to each other." Joey winked at his father and Hank smiled at him as if to say, wait till later young man you and I are going to have a little talk.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine (contains lemon scene)

After everyone had gone to bed, Joey walked outside and sat down on the bench and closed his eyes and just allowed the sounds of the night relax him, when all of a sudden a hand touched his shoulder and as he opened his eyes there stood Seto. They stared into each others eyes and were lost forever.

Seto held out his hand and as Joey took it, he stood up and they started kissing and was completely lost in each others loving embrace, when they heard a voice softly say "Joey, here is the key to the Master bedroom go and enjoy they rest of this beautiful star lit night together."

Joey laid his head onto Seto's chest as they turned around to find Margie standing there. She said "Joey, I never had the chance to have a son, but if I ever did I would want him to be just like you." She had tears running down her face as Joey walked over and gave her a big hug and told her "Margie I've grown to love you and my sister's and I've come to think of you as my step mom."

She kissed his cheek and put the key to him and then went over and kissed Seto's cheek and whispered "love him with all your heart and never allow me to find out that you've hurt him or I swear I will come and I will slit your throat and if you don't believe me, well as Bakura about my temper."

Joey took Seto's hand and they walked into the part of the house that was often off limits except for very special people and as they went inside, Joey closed and locked the door and he turned to Seto and said "I want to take you into my arms and show you exactly how much I love you."

Then he started taking off his clothes and Seto was doing the same thing when Joey walked over to him and started kissing his from his lips down to his throat, to his chest, to his stomach and as he got to Seto's member, he heard Seto let out a groan and smiled to himself as he knelt in front of Seto and took his member into his mouth and brought Seto to an explosive orgasm and he swallowed all of Seto's essence.

Shakingly Seto reached down and brought Joey up and held him in his arms and whispered "God, I love you so much" and then Seto took Joey's hand and they walked over to the bed and laying Joey down on the bed and started touching Joey in the same way that Joey just touched him and when he reached his member, Seto stroked Joey and as he nearly jumped off the bed he took Joey's member into his mouth and brought him to an orgasm and as Joey groaned Seto swallowed all of Joey's essense and as they laid there holding onto each other they found that they had been transported to another world, the world where others have gone, the world where lovers go when they have given their mates the ultimate gift.

Seto climbed up next to him, Joey said "please make love to me." Seto kissed him on the lips as he prepped Joey, he laid between Joey's legs and as he eased into his anus, they both closed their eyes and moaned softly because they had finally come together as one and it was like nothing either of them have ever felt. As Seto eased in and out of Joey, he felt that he was getting ready to come, and he eased his hand between them and he started stroking Joey's member and when he started having the most beautiful experience he had ever achieved, he brought Joey to the same level of explosive orgasm. Joey held Seto in his arms as they kissed after making love. They fell asleep holding each other.

Early the next morning Joey woke to find that Seto was erect and as he started stroking Seto, he heard "that could get you into trouble if you don't know what you're doing." Joey started chuckling and then he asked "if you know what you're doing what happens then?" Seto said "then you're asked to take me into your arms and make love to me, Joey I love you so very much."

Joey then eased Seto onto his back and as Seto opened his legs, Joey prepped him and then he eased into Seto's anus and tears came to their eyes and they made love to each other. As Joey felt himself having his orgasm, he eased his hand between them and he started stroking Seto till they came together in an explosive orgasm and they called out each others names.

Joey laid his head against Seto's and tears ran down their faces and then they smiled at each other and Joey whispered "when all of this is over, will you marry me?" Seto touched his face and told him "Joey, yes I'll marry you." They kissed each other and then Joey said "we better take a shower and get out there before Mokuba starts asking questions." So they took a shower together and as they did they made love again, then they unlocked the door and went into the main part of the house and there was Margie with the cutest smile on her face as she asked "well did everything work out alright?" Joey and Seto blushed as Joey said "yeah, everything worked just fine."

The Hank walked in behind Margie and put his arm around her and said "yep, ours did too." Joey and Seto chuckled and then they heard voices coming from the other room and as they got close they heard Belinda say "come on Mokuba you know you can do it, now just be careful an oh, yeah just like that." They all but ran into the room, only to find Mokuba and Connie challenging Cynthia and Diana to a Video Game and Belinda was acting like the cheering section. When they saw this, well Hank started laughing and Margie said "come on, lets get breakfast going or they'll be in here asking questions." So Hank, Joey and Seto went into the kitchen to help make breakfast.

Back in New York:

They all woke up the next morning and Bakura called Room Service and ordered breakfast for everyone and as they ate, he got a phone call from Steven. "Bakura, remember to turn on Channel 4 around eleven this morning and you'll see that scum bag start to squirm like an worm on a hook. I've already shown the information to the F.B.I and they are really interested in hearing what Wheeler has to say for himself." Bakura thanked Steven and assured him that they would be watching.

At exactly eleven o'clock Bakura turned on the television and there was Wheeler trying to get into his car when he was bombarded by reporters and when one reporter asked him a certain question, well Wheeler went white as a sheet. "Mr.Wheeler, is it true that you have several bank accounts in another country where you put money that you've got from scamming innocent people out of their money with fake business deals?"

Then all of a sudden two F.B.I. Agents went over and told Wheeler "your under arrest, please come with us." There right on camera Wheeler was arrested and taken to jail for further questioning. The reporter then said "we have just been informed that all the businesses that Mr. Wheeler owns have been closed down and all their assets have been frozen and that right now as I speak his wife is being arrested at their home, and everything in that house has been seizued by the F.B.I., when we get anymore information we will bring it to you. This is Tracy Murdock reporting."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Bakura calls and tells Hank what has been happening...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Today, the Grand Jury has indicted Jeremiah David Wheeler and his wife Henrietta for fraud, doctoring the company books, embezzlement of Company funds and defamation of the character of several of his employees that were let go suddenly. Mr. Wheeler will spend the next seventy-five years in prison without the chance of parole, while his wife who had just suffered a stroke and is in a coma in the hospital fighting for her life.

Bakura has contacted Hank with the information and when he told him about his mother, he didn't know what Hank would say and then Bakura asked "are you going to come here and see your mother?"

Hank then said "listen, she married that monster and stood beside him as he destroyed her oldest son and then when he tried to take Joey away; she stood there and didn't say a damn work so why would I want to go see her?

"Listen just come back home and stop by Margie's because Joey and I want to thank all of you for what you have done for us." Hank said.

Bakura couldn't blame Hank for the way he felt and then he said "alright, but we won't be there for at least one week." Hank said "see you then."

Hank went to find Joey and to tell him "Bakura called and he said "your grandparents are in a whole lot of trouble in fact my father your grandfather is going to have to serve a seventy-five year prison sentence and then my mother your grandmother has suffered a stroke and is in a hospital and they don't know if she'll make it, so if you want we can go there to see her."

Joey then told his father "dad, you know how I feel about what they tried to do and what they did to Uncle Jimmy, well they got just what they deserve and I won't cry one single tear if either of them should die tomorrow. I can't care about someone who didn't give a damn about another person."

Hank went over and held his son and he said "Bakura and the others are coming here so we can tell them thanks for what they did."

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he said "dad, I found out that good friends are hard to find and when you do you show them how you feel about their friendship."

Hank let Margie know "that Bakura and the others were going to stop by here so that Joey and I can tell them thanks for all that they did for us."

Margie smiled and kissed his cheek and said "that's where your son gets his strength from, from the man who raised him to be the best that he could be."

After everyone went to bed, Joey went outside and stood looking into the sky and then he said "I haven't talked to you in a long time, but please forgive me for being so unforgiving towards my grandparents but they are two very evil people and I can't forgive them for what they have done to dad and me. Mom please remember that I will always love you and sis and that one day we will all be together again."

When he wiped his eyes there stood Seto and when he walked over to Joey, he fell into Seto's arms and cried for all the hatred he had in his heart but then with Seto's love flowed over Joey, it eased his heart and he began to smile and then he said "my mom and sister would have loved to meet you."

Seto then said "hey, I'm not a very religious person, but as my brother once told me, their up there smiling down on us and that they will always be around us, and that someday we will all be together."

In the doorway stood Hank and Margie and she said "their going to be just fine and so will you." Hank looked down into her eyes and said "you're quite a woman yourself and Joey is very lucky to have you as his adopted step-mother and these ladies as his big sisters."

The next day when Hank told everyone "that Bakura and the others were coming home and that they were going to stop by so that Joey and I can tell them thanks for everything."

Then Mokie said "could we have a party, maybe a Karaoke Party?" Margie said "hey, that would be a great idea and the ladies know a few songs and I really think that everyone will have a great time."

Belinda and the other ladies got out the three songs that they loved to do and they practiced the songs and had everyone in stitches. So now all they had to do was to wait till Bakura and the others got there and then they were going to have the biggest blow out this place was ever going to have. In fact they were going to get Margie, Hank and Joey to do two of the songs with them.

It was exactly one week since Hank talked to Bakura and early one morning there was a knock at the front door and when Joey got up to see who it was and there stood Bakura, Marik, Yami and the others, he yelled "everyone come quick, their here!"

Everyone ran out of their rooms and they all hugged and hugged everyone, and then Hank walked up to them and he said "I want to thank all of you for what you've done not only for me but for my son who means the world to me." Joey walked over to Bakura and he whispered "Seto and I are getting married, and we want all of you to be there" Bakura then laughed and said "Alright, and we will be there, just tell us where and when."

Joey and Seto then said "we're having it here at Margie's because this is where we finally found each other."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...The Party!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the Song in this Chapter.

Chapter Eleven

Bakura and Joey were talking about what happened to his grandparents Bakura understood exactly how he felt. Bakura had his share of emotional upheavals so he couldn't condemn the way that Joey handled the situation. Joey then told Bakura that he really wanted to thank him for bringing him here to Margie's because he found so many great ladies that have adopted him as their brother and then there is Margie who he thought of as his step-mom and then he let it slip that Margie and his dad was well a little more then just friendly.

Bakura nearly fell off the stool laughing and then he said "Joey, you do know that I'm gay don't you? Margie has been a dear friend since I first found this place as I was driving around and was so drunk that I crashed into the side of the big tree out front and landed flat on my ass in front of the front door. Margie and the ladies took me in, sobered me up and gave me the friendship that I will treasure the rest of my life."

Just then Margie announced that dinner was ready and as they were all seated around the table, Mokuba said grace "Bless this food we are about to receive and these people sitting around the table, Amen" As they ate the food, they laughed and told stories about things that happened to everyone and it was the best time that anyone has ever had. Mokuba then asked "when is the party?"

Margie told him "son, we will be having the Party tomorrow evening and that means that everyone has to get ready and if you're going to sing songs on the Karaoke Machine then I suggest that you get busy." Everyone laughed and told her "don't worry; we'll be ready and roaring to throw the best darn Party that this place has ever seen."

The next morning Margie and Hank were drinking coffee as the others were waking up and Bakura came walking into the kitchen looking like he had been fighting the worse demons in all of hell. Margie stood up and approached him and he actually growled at him and said "not now!"

Well that was the wrong thing to say to her, because she shoved him hard enough that send him into the wall and that woke up Marik and Yami and the others who came running out to find out what the hell was going on, and they found Bakura on the floor with Margie sitting on his chest with the most wicked looking knife against this throat and she was saying "move you no good bastard and I'll slit your throat."

Marik the said "Margie let him up." All that did was make her laugh out loud and she said "keep your nose out of this, it's between this no good stupid idiot and he knows it." Hank sat there waiting for Bakura to grab hold of her and throw her across the room, but that didn't happen, what happened was that he started laughing manically and that took everyone by surprise except for Margie who started laughing too and then she got up and offered him her hand and he got up and said "sorry for being such an asshole, won't happen again I promise."

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell brought that on?" Margie asked Bakura. As he started talking, both Marik and Yami knew what he was going to say and then Bakura said "I guess what happened in New York, well it kind of reminded me of who stupid people are when they become corrupt and then try to throw their power around to make other peoples lives into utter chaos."

Margie then said "Bakura you can't do this again or next time you may not come back and I don't want to lose the best friend this damn old woman has ever had." Joey then came into the room from outside with Seto beside him and he stood there listening and he shouted "everyone shut the hell up and listen to me!"

Hank blinked because he hadn't ever heard his son get so angry, and then he smiled because he was damn proud of him. Margie laughed and she said "alright, now you have the floor what do you want?"

Joey stood there with tears running down his face as he said "If I had known that just asking for help would cause this much shit I would have just gone to New York with my grandparents." Then he stormed out of the room and ran outside and sat down crying because he thought that he was the cause of all of the fighting in the house. Then the door flew open and Bakura came storming out and stood in front of Joey and he said "if I ever hear you say anything that stupid again, your father will have to stand in line as I beat the hell out of your ass, is that perfectly understood?"

Then Margie and the others came outside and stood there as Bakura read Joey the riot act and then they waited for their turn to tell him that if he ever said anything like that again well he wouldn't be sitting down for a very long time.

Margie came over and sat down next to Joey and as she wiped the tears from his face she said "son, what we were arguing about had nothing to do with you, Bakura and I have been arguing for years and we'll be arguing for years to come. So please don't let me hear you talk about anything like that again alright?" Then she took Joey into her arms and gave him a kiss and said "everyone get inside and eat that damn food before I throw it out."

Then that afternoon, Margie announced that "she needed some big strong men to build a stage in the back yard for the talent part of the party and that everything that was needed is in the corner of the back yard." Four of the men who went with Bakura and them stood up and said "their names are Stan, Greg, Lewis and I'm Mike and we'll build you a damn good and sturdy stage." Bakura then said "their good at their word, so just tell them the dimensions that you want and get out of their way." So as the men set out to build the stage, the others went about to make sure that this Party was the best there could be.

That evening as the Party was starting, Marik stepped up on the stage and announced "I'm suppose to tell you all that the first act will be Hank Wheeler and with him will be Belinda and Cynthia, and they will be performing song "The Shake by Neil McCoy."

As Hank took the microphone and stood there facing the audience and reading the words on the monitor and the ladies on either side of him he started singing the song and the ladies were shaking their buns. Here is the song they did:

Some men are attracted to a pair of big blue eyes  
It takes a pretty face to make their temperature rise  
Looks aren't that important  
Just icing on the cake  
What really turns me on is the shake

Shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
Come on baby you know what I like  
Shake it real funky shake it real low  
Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more  
It's a natural attraction  
Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake  
What really turns me on is the shake

Eve first said to Adam  
Which outfit do you like  
The maple or the fig leaf  
Now honey they both look nice  
Clothes don't mean that much to me  
Maybe you better go and ask the snake  
And what really turns me on is the shake

Shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
Come on baby you know what I like  
Shake it real funky shake it real low  
Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more  
It's a natural attraction  
Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake  
What really turns me on is the shake

(Shake it)

Gary, Indiana  
Mobile, Alabama  
Phoenix, Arizona  
Bismarck, North Dakota  
New York, L.A.  
Houston, Tampa Bay  
London, Tokyo  
Everywhere you go

Shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
Come on baby you know what I like  
Shake it real funky shake it real low  
Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more  
It's a natural attraction  
Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake  
What really turns me on is the shake  
What really turns me on is the shake

As he sang the song, the others were clapping and cheering and laughing. The truly loved the performance.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...The Party Continues...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, I don't own the songs in this Chapter only the Poem "My Family"

Chapter Twelve

THE CRAZINESS CONTINUES!!!

When everyone settled down Marik came back to the microphone and announced "alright now we have Mokuba Kaiba and he is going to do this song and he will be joined on stage by Margie. So let's hear it for Mokuba and Margie!" They all started clapping and yelling "you go Mokuba." Mokuba walked up and took the microphone off the stand and stood there looking at the monitor and as the music started he began singing and Margie came onstage and turned around and her butt had been enlarged and as Mokie sang, Margie wiggled her butt to the beat. Here's what he sang:

talking  
Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black

Everyone one was laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces including Seto and Joey, and then Mokie continued.

rap  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home  
And UH, double up UH UH  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby Got it goin on  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back  
Baby got back  
Little in tha middle but she got much back x4

When Mokuba was done singing and Marie stopped wiggling her rear end, there were laughter and they were clapping and cheering and then Margie took the microphone and said "alright lets settle down, we have one more group to come out here and sing for you so give it up for the "Spice Girls, aka, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Joey and Seto, so lets hear it for them."

Then out came the guys dressed in short skirts and halters with fake boobs and the started singing this song:

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

OMG!! When they were done singing, the place went nuts and Hank and the other men were whistling and yelling "hey, baby how about a date?" And they gave them a standing ovation when they were done. Then Margie went back on stage and said "alright settle down, Joey has written a Poem that he wants to read so please give him the courtesy of being quiet so he can read his Poem."

Joey took the microphone and Bakura handed him a chair to sit on and he began reading his Poem.

My Family by Joseph Wheeler

My family use to be my dad and me

But today it has grown to include four ladies and Margie

Then it grew again by two, with my love Seto and his brother Mokuba

But it didn't stop there we had another addition of three more with Bakura, Marik and Yami too.

Then we had ten more to add with the men that came to help me and my dad.

So you see a family doesn't have to be related by blood, it can be related by the one thing that can never change and that is by love.

Everyone had tears running down their faces when Joey was done and Hank went onstage and gave his son a hug and said "son that was really beautiful." As he got off the stage, everyone hugged him and said "we feel the same about you and Hank."

Margie then said "well that's the Karaoke Party, hope everyone had a really good time." Everyone cheered and said "we had the times of our lives, thanks for having this party."

Then everyone went inside and they all helped set up the cots and sleeping bags for Bakura and the others to sleep on and in and then everyone went to bed with the sights of tonight playing in their heads and they still giggled as they fell asleep thinking how silly everyone was and what a great time they all had.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Saying good-bye to friends and talking about the Wedding...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning everyone helped make breakfast and it was a very happy time. Bakura went outside to check on his bike when he door opened and Joey walked out and went over to talk to him.

"You know that your reputation of being a mean bastard is safe with me." Joey said. Then he held out his hand and Bakura shook it and then he pulled Joey and gave him a hug and he said "If I hear that you've screwed up I'll be back and you'll find out exactly how bad my reputation really is."

Joey laughed and then they walked back inside and had breakfast and they all laughed and a few tears were shed because they all knew that this was good-bye, and no one wanted that to happen.

Then after breakfast was over they all walked outside and they hugged and even gave them kisses and then they got back on their Harley's and roared down the road. As those staying watched till they were out of sight tears ran down their faces and they silently walked back inside and then Margie said "there goes some of the best damn men that I've ever met."

Joey went over to her and he said "and here are some of the best and loving women the I've ever met, besides my mom."

Margie, Belinda, Cynthia, Connie and Diana all had tears running down their faces when Joey actually compared them to his mom and then Belinda said "well we thank you for saying that and we all feel that you are our little brother and we always will."

Hank went over to his son and he said "Joey, you're mom would be glad that you said what you said, because they are all made from the same design that God created your mother from."

Then Seto said "my brother never really knew our mom, but just knowing all of you have given him the opportunity to get to know just how loving and caring all of you are. All of you have welcomed us into your home and have given both of us your love and guidance and that's all anyone could ask from their family and that's exactly what we think of all you are."

Margie then went over to Seto and Mokuba and gave them both kisses and then said "we have gotten to know all of you and to all of us you are all part of our family and we are going to miss all of you when you go home."

Joey then asked "I was wondering if I could ask a small favor from all of you, could you please help Seto and I plan our Wedding and can we have it in the back yard?"

Belinda, Cynthia, Connie and Diana all started jumping up and down and then they all looked at Margie and they said "please can we, it won't interfere in our daily routines, please?"

Margie laughed and said "yes, we all can help but only on one condition; that when you go on your honeymoon that you allow Mokuba stay with us?" Seto laughed when Mokuba looked at him with those big eyes of his and said "please, big brother can I?"

Then Hank said "could I stay here too?" That caused everyone to start laugh and then Margie said "alright you twisted my arm, you both can stay here while their gone."

Everyone started cheering and then the door opened and Margie said "come on ladies, get back to work." Then Hank, Joey, Seto and Mokie went into the main house and as Hank started playing video Games with Mokie, Seto and Joey went outside to enjoy the evening sounds and stood there holding onto each other and just enjoyed being with each other. Then they went into their room and made passionate love with each other and they pledged that they would always be this happy for the rest of their lives.

The next morning as everyone sat down to breakfast, Margie asked "alright what did you two have in mind for your Wedding?"

Seto and Joey looked at each other and then Seto said "we want to have our friends and family with us to just tell each other and all of you how we love each other or yeah, and of course our families up in Heaven."

Joey leaned over and kissed Seto and said "I second that idea." Margie then said "well I have the ideal thing to do for you two and ladies I will need your help too." All the ladies smiled and said "we're with you all the way."

So Margie got a tablet and started drawing sketches and as she did she talked about how the back yard would look and when she was done and showed the sketches to Seto and Joey they both fell in love with what she did and they told her "you're a real genius and we love these."

So then Margie said "ladies we have some work to do before these two can get married, and both of you when will this ceremony take place?"

Joey then said "in three months for today, and I have a feeling that we will be having a few more guests coming if you know what I mean?" Then they all started laughing because they knew who Joey was talking about, Bakura, Marik, Yami and all their friends who had a hand in saving Joey.

Hank then said "well in the morning we will be going home, so I guess that we need to make it an early night because it will be a long drive home."

So the rest of the day they all spent time with each other because they all knew that it would be the last that they would see each other for a couple of months.

The next morning, they all got up early and ate breakfast and as they went outside and Hank, Joey, Seto and Mokuba put their things in the back of the Jeep and turned to say good-bye to Margie and the ladies, well tears fell like rain down everyone's face and they all said good-bye and they all kissed each other and as Joey stood facing the very women who gave him the guts and courage to face his hopes and fears he said "I will forever be grateful for getting to know all of you and I will be coming back and so until then, then he went over to them and they all gave him a huge hug and kiss and Margie said "keep your nose clean young man, do you hear me?"

Joey laughed as he got into the Jeep and Hank drove off towards Domino, leaving Margie and the ladies wiping the tears from their faces and then they all went back inside and went back to their world.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Coming back for the Wedding...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

At the Wheeler Residence:

When they got home to Domino, all Joey could think of was all the shit that had gone down and he really wished that it didn't happen, but then he wouldn't of met Margie and the ladies and gotten to know Bakura, Marik, Yami and the others and he wouldn't of changed that for anything. The first thing that he did was he went to tell his father "listen I'm sorry about grandfather and grandmother and what they tried to do."

Hank knew that his son had wished that things could have been different, but he still didn't want anything to do with his parents. Hank then told Joey "I know that you really hated for things to go down like they did, but that's in the past and it needs to remain there, so you start thinking about your new life with Seto and remember that I love you more then anything in this world."

At the Kaiba Residence:

Mokuba went to his brother's room and knocked and when Seto said "come in" Mokie went in and asked "Seto, what was mom really like?" Seto motioned for him to come over to where he was and he picked up Mokie and said "Mom was so beautiful and she her smile lit up any room. Mom loved being pregnant with you and when you were born she smiled and said "now I have my two sons and they are the best things that ever happened to us."

Mokie then looked at Seto with tears in his eyes and he said "thanks big brother, and I love you very much." Then he kissed Seto and then he got down and turned to go, when he turned around and he said "I love Joey and can't wait till you both are married, because then I'll have two big brothers."

At the Wheeler Residence:

Hank was sitting on his bed looking at the photograph of his late wife Mary, when he softly said "Mary, I love you and always will but I met someone and she's a very nice lady. You probably already know this, but I had to tell you. I don't know if Margie and I will ever become a couple, but if we do I want you to know that even if I love her I will never stop loving you." Then he kissed the photo and turned out the lights and went to sleep, and dreamed about Margie.

Back at Margie's Place:

Margie hired some men to come take down the stage and to build a gazebo and was going to have it decorated with all kinds of flowers, then she had the same men cut and mow the lawn and make sure that it was going to look good for the Wedding.

Inside Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana were making their gowns to wear at the Wedding and they were making one for Margie and it was going to be a surprise for her.

Margie finally got hold of Bakura and said "listen you crazy lunatic are you coming back here for Joey and Seto's Wedding?" Bakura sat and stared at the phone as if it was going to bite him and he asked "why, why would I come back there at all?"

Margie then started reading him the riot act and all Bakura did was laugh and then he said "listen here you manic of a woman, yes we'll all be there wouldn't miss it for the world. That kid is one hell of a good friend and Seto's alright too."

Margie laughed and then she said "listen I have something to tell you and if you tell anyone else I swear I'll cut off your family jewels and feed them to the pigs, I think I've fallen in love with Hank, Joey's father."

Bakura sat there trying to choose the right words to say so that he didn't get her mad at him and he said "woman, if you love him then tell him and don't give a damn what anyone say including me. Margie, we've been friends for years and you deserve to find someone that really loves you and hell ask him to marry you when the time is right."

Margie could have kissed him for that but she said "thanks and that means a whole lot to me coming from the one person whom I consider my true friend. Then she went on to tell him about how the Wedding was going to be there and that she was closing the place down for the ceremony." Bakura the said just to rile her "you mean that me and the others can't get any loving at all?" Margie laughed and said "hell the kind of loving you want you can't find at my place." They laughed and talked for a while longer and then she said "take care of yourself or I'll have to beat some sense into you."

Back at the Wheeler Residence:

Hank knew that it was early in Tokyo and that Margie was probably getting up when he called to talk to her. "Hello, Margie's Place, can I help you?" Hank heard Margie say and then he said "I miss you lady."

Margie smiled when she heard Hank's voice and she told him "Hank, I think that I love you." That was what he had been hoping to hear and then he said "Margie, I love you too."

Joey had picked up the phone to call Seto when he heard what his dad and Margie had just said to each other and in the worse French accent he said "Come on and kiss the girl" and as he went to hang up the receiver he heard his father say "that's a damn good idea" and then Joey heard them sending kisses to each other across the telephone lines.

Joey chuckled to himself as he thought "could happen to a nicer couple."

Hank talked to Margie for about an hour and as he said "good-by for the fifth time, he also told her "I can hardly wait to see you again and when I do, well let's just say that the lock on your bedroom door had better work because lady I want to hold you in my arms again."

Margie actually blushed when Hank said that and she told him "I want to do more then hold you, if you get my meaning?"

Then they said "good-bye" and as he hung up the phone he laid there thinking of their first time together and well he was damn excited and had to as they say "he gave himself a helping hand" and then he got up and showered and got ready for work and questions from his son.

Joey finally got to call Seto and as he told him what he heard his father and Margie talking about, well Seto chuckled and said "good for them." Joey loved him for thinking what he had been thinking all along and then he told Seto "in two weeks we get to go back there and see all of them and then we are getting married and be together forever." Then Seto said "I know and I can hardly wait to be with you again and make mad passionate love to you." Joey then said "see you later" and he had to relieve himself if he wanted to get out of bed.

Finally they all were in the Jeep heading back to Margie's Place to see their loved ones and to get married and Hank was going to see Margie and ask her to marry him and he had Joey's blessing. All of them couldn't hardly wait to go home to Margie's Place.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Joey turned off the Jeep and they all walked inside and the first one to see them was Connie, and before she could say anything Joey whispered "hey, don't say anything just yet, where's Margie?" Connie said "she's outside waiting for the workmen to get back."

Joey then said "okay dad, that' your cue." Hank winked at them and walked towards the back door and opened it and went outside to find Margie standing looking out over the yard with her hands on her hips and she said "it's about time you men got back here, this place isn't fit for pigs to run around on." Then she turned around thinking that she'd see the men and there stood Hank smiling at her. Margie then whispered "Hank?" And then she flew to him and as he wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing, all the others were standing in the doorway watching this take place. Joey then said "let's go and leave them alone."

Belinda and the other ladies "wanted to know how they all were, and then she smiled and said "well we know that one of you are kind of excited, isn't that right?"

Seto and Joey burst out laughing, while Mokuba took a little longer to figure out what Belinda was talking about and then he got it and started turning beet red. Belinda walked over to Mokuba and whispered "honey, you are the sweetest kid I've ever met and please don't ever change."

That evening they all helped fix dinner and as they sat down to eat they all talked about what they had been doing, and then Hank asked Margie "what were you doing out in the back yard when I came out?"

Margie explained "well I hire a clean-up crew to come take down the stage and build the gazebo and then they were to come back and finish working on the yard, but all they did was take my money and run."

Mokuba looked at Seto who smiled at him and took out his cell phone and called Roland and asked him "Roland would you please have Roberto and his crew come to Margie's Place in Tokyo and do some work for her to make the yard the way she wanted it for our Wedding?"

Roland assured that they'd be there in two days and then Seto told Roland "please give them two thousand dollars more along with their salary for doing this for Margie."

Seto hung up and told her "our head gardener Roberto and his crew will be here in two days to get whatever you want done."

Margie had tears in her eyes and she went over and wrapped her arms around Seto and gave him a hug and kiss and the she said "you're one hell of a good man and a person that I'm proud to call my friend."

After dinner and the dishes were done, Belinda asked if Joey, Seto and Hank would help move some of the couches and chairs out of the way so that they could do some dancing?"

Then Diana picked out one of her favorite CD's and put it on and they Hank asked Margie to dance, Seto went over and asked Cynthia to dance, Joey asked Diana to dance and that left Mokuba, and Belinda and Connie both picked him up and they all dance to this song:

Lady by Styx

Lady, when youre with me Im smiling  
Give me all your love  
Your hands build me up when Im sinking  
Just touch me and my troubles all fade  
Lady, from the moment I saw you  
Standing all alone  
You gave all the love that I needed  
So shy, like a child who has grown

Youre my lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear, and lovely  
Youre my lady

Lady, turns me on when Im lonely  
Show me all your charm  
Evenings when she lays down beside me  
Just take me gently into your arms

Your my lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear, and lovely  
Youre my lady

Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear, and lovely  
Youre my ... lady

As Hank danced with Margie they only had eyes for each other and as he glided across the floor he softly sang the words of the song to her. It was a magical moment that no one wanted to ever end. The entire extended family was together dancing, and it was a good feeling.

Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed, so they moved back the furniture and then Margie said "Bakura, Marik, Yami and the others will be here for the Wedding as well as Solomon, Yugi, Ryou and Malik whoever they are?"

Joey laughed and said "you know that Bakura is gay right? Well so are Marik and Yami and Yami is with Yugi, Marik is with Malik and Bakura is with Ryou and as for Solomon, well he is Yugi's grandfather and he considers us his grandkids too."

They all laughed when Joey said that, and then Margie said "good night everyone" and they all went to their rooms and turned off the lights and all was quiet in the house, well as quiet as Hank, Margie, Seto and Joey could be while they were all making love.

Oh yeah, Hank asked "Margie to marry him" and she told him "I'd be honored to become your wife, and they went to sleep in each others arms, they'd tell the others in the morning.

The next morning they were all woke up to the most annoying racked that any of them had ever heard, and when Margie went to see what the noise was, there sat Bakura and the others and they were all drunk while these young people were trying to get them to be quiet and failing miserably. Then Joey saw who was out there and when he saw Yugi he yelled "hey, Yug how's it going?"

The look that Yugi gave Joey caused everyone to start laughing and then Margie went to get her persuader and as she came outside she held up a Air Horn and pushed the button and when it made that loud ear splitting noise, which made Bakura, Marik, Yami and the others fell off their bikes cussing a blue streak.

And when Bakura saw who was standing over him he said "shit guys keep it down the drill sergeant is here now!" That made Margie start laughing and she blew the Air Horn one more time just for the hell of it and all of them screamed profanities and covered their ears. Then Margie said "my jobs done here." And walked back inside and slammed the door shut and stood against the door laughing her head off.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Joey and Seto helped Yugi, Ryou and Malik get Bakura and the others off the ground and one of the men his name is Snake, well he stood up and said "that old lady needs to have the hell kicked out of her."

Before Bakura could do something about it, Joey grabbed Snake and threw him up against the building and said "if you want to live, then I suggest that you never say that about Margie or any of the ladies ever again!"

Snake was about to tear Joey apart when he looked and there stood Bakura, Marik and Yami behind Joey and their eyes were blood red which meant they were getting really mad and he changed his mind and he said "I will never say that about Margie or any of the ladies again, I'm sorry."

Joey turned around and then he said "thanks for backing me up, because I was scared shitless that he was going to kick my ass." Bakura threw his head back and roared with laughter and then he said "Wheeler you have more guts then anyone I've ever met and that's why I consider you one of my friends."

The door opened and Margie came out and she told them "if any of you idiots want breakfast then I suggest that you get your asses in here and help make it and then you can clean up after yourselves, so come on." Then she turned around and went back inside.

Bakura opened the door and he said "well I'm hungry so let's go and help the ladies cook and then we can wash the dishes and if you want to argue with me well bring it on." So all of them walked inside and went to the kitchen and said "what can we do to help?" So they all helped fix breakfast and as they ate, they helped clean up and as they were washing dishes, Seto told Margie "Roberto will be here tomorrow and all you have to do is tell him what you want and they will get things done."

Margie smiled at him and then she asked "do you think that they could build a dance area, I kind of want to dance at you and Joey's Wedding." Seto laughed as he kissed her cheek and said "save a dance for me."

Hank asked Margie if she could go for a walk and they walked out back and then he got down on one knee and he took her hand and asked "Margie, will you please marry me?" Then he put the most beautiful ring on her finger and tears ran down her cheek and she said "Hank, yes I'll marry you." They talked for a while and decided that they'd wait till Joey and Seto got back from their vacation to get married.

All of a sudden they heard a deep voice say "you had better treat my best friend right, because if she ever cries and says that you broke her heart, well I'll have to kill you." Bakura told Hank.

Hank then walked over to Bakura and said "I know that you have a reputation of being a bad ass, but you don't scare me because you see I'm a bigger bad ass and I will tell you here and now I will never make this lovely lady cry unless there tears of joy, so for Margie's sake lets start over" Hi, my name is Hank Wheeler."

Then he held out his hand and Bakura shook it and said "my name is Bakura." Then they both started laughing and Bakura then told him "I now know where Joey gets his courage from."

Hank then said "what the hell did that son of my did?" Bakura told him what Snake said and that Joey threw him up against the building and threatened to beat the hell out of him if he ever says anything bad about Margie or the ladies ever again."

"Joey does have my temper and my stubbornness, but I love him any ways." Hank proudly said.

Joey then came outside to tell his father what happened outside, when Margie went over and hugged him and then she smacked him on his head and said "next time you do anything that stupid like that again, I'll beat your ass instead."

Joey smiled and kissed her cheek and said "alright mom." Then he went back inside and as Seto put his arm around him he asked "what happened out there?"

Joey told him and Seto said "when she was done then I would do it next. Joey you scared the hell out of me because I don't ever want to lose you, so please be more careful."

Roberto and his crew arrived the next morning and he talked to Margie about what needed to be done and when she asked "could you make a dancing area?" Roberto smiled at her and he asked "how big do you want it?"

Margie nearly jumped up and down, but she calming told him and as he and his crew got busy Margie talked to her ladies about the best place to order the Wedding Cake from, when Mokie said "Margie, why don't you and the others just bake the cake, I like your cakes and then I could lick the bowl."

Margie laughed and kissed his cheek and she said "alright let's get busy, we don't have a lot of time before the Wedding and I want things to be perfect." So they all got busy making the food and baking the Wedding Cake.

One evening while Bakura was talking to Ryou, they heard a commotion coming from outside and when they got out there they found Margie and she had her scatter gun(slang for shot gun) pointed at Snake and she was saying "if you ever try to touch one of my girls like that again I will blow your little worm off your body and then let the bugs eat what's left of your carcass is that understood?"

Over in the corner of the back yard stood Belinda trying to conceal her body, and crying because he tried to force her to have sex with him. Well Bakura had enough of his ass and he turned to Marik and Yami and said "I'll need your help getting rid of this snake."

They grabbed Snake and walked out the back gate and they were gone for about three hours and when they came back they were alone. Bakura went to Margie and said "I'm sorry that happened, but don't worry we sent that snake far away from here, and I promise that this won't ever happen again."

That evening because she was still frightened about what happened, Joey talked to Seto and he slept in the ladies room on the floor like he use to when they got afraid and beside him was Margie's automatic pistol.

Before he went to sleep, Mokuba asked his brother "what did they do to that creepy man?" Seto didn't want to tell him the truth because he was still to young to hear things like that, so Seto said "well they just told him that he wasn't wanted here and he got on his bike and rode off." Also that night, Bakura slept by the front door and Marik slept by the back door and well Yami slept in the living room making sure that Yugi, Ryou and Malik were alright.

In two days Joey and Seto would be getting married and everything was turning out exactly like Margie wanted thanks to all of their new friends and family members.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Margie stood outside and stared in awe at the great job that Roberto and his crew did to get the back yard ready for today, the day of Seto and my Wedding. Tears rolled down her cheek as Hank stood behind her and put his arm around her and said "Margie, you're one hell of a special lady to do all of this for those two young men that's why I love you so."

In just over an hour Seto and I will be married and united as life mates forever. The sky is blue it is a glorious morning and as we sit around the table eating breakfast I wipe a tear away as I think how we all became this huge extended family and I'm so proud to be part of all of this.

When breakfast is over Belinda stood and said "to Joey and Seto, you've both have treated us as your family not the prostitutes that we really are and for that we want to say thank you. Then all the ladies came over to where we were sitting and as Seto and I stood they gave each of us a hug and kiss, and told us that they loved each of us, which we said "we love all of you too."

Before they could sit down I said "when I first came here scared and not knowing what was going to happen to me, Margie you let me know that no matter what I would be safe here and from that day forth I really was, so that's when I started thinking of all of you as part of my family because my dad always says, family doesn't have to be related by blood, but by giving of yourself and only asking for love in return. So that's why I feel like we are all part of this huge extended family and I thank God for sending me here."

Dad stood and raised his glass of juice and said "here's to family." We all raised out glasses and agreed with him. After breakfast Seto and I were told to go to separate rooms till after the Wedding and when Margie tells you something you listen or get your butt kicked.

As we were getting ready, outside the others were sitting up chairs and placing the flowers on the gazebo and just getting things ready for Seto and me to get married. I was struggling with my tie when dad came in and stood there smiling an then he came over and tied it for me and he said "son, I'm so damn proud of you and your mother and sister are smiling down on you from heaven." I hugged him and said "I love you too dad and thanks for being here with me especially today."

I was in the other room trying to tie my damn tie and all Mokuba could do was laugh at me. Then the door opened and in walked Margie and she came over and tied it for me and then she said "son, I've never had children but when all three of you young men came into my life and brought laughter and love here, well I now considered all of you my sons and I couldn't be more prouder of all of you as I am today. Then she gave Mokie and me a big hug and kiss and Mokie said "I never knew my mom, but I know that she had to be like you, loving and very pretty and thank you for wanting me to be your son."

They left and then Yami came in and said "it's time to go marry your life mate." We walked out together and as we stood there looking out on all our friends and family and how beautiful the back yard was and then there he was, the man I'm going to marry. Tears filled my eyes and I look into Joey's eyes and we both know that after today we will be mates forever and ever.

The Minister begins the Ceremony by asking "who give these two young men away?" Everyone there stands up and they all say "we do." We could have been happier then we were then. The Minister then says "both Seto and Joey have written their own vows and Joey would you please say yours first."

Joey's Wedding Vows:

Seto, I never knew what real love was till you came into my life and showed me how that love could get me through the most difficult time in my life. It was that love and understanding that gave me the strength to want to go on when I might have quit. Today I am telling you that I will honor and love you for the rest of our days on this earth and beyond. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then the Minister said "Seto please say your vows now."

Seto's Wedding Vows:

Joey, until I met you I never knew that true love existed. When we first met I knew that we were meant to be together and I was determined to show you this too. You are the strongest and most loving person that I've ever met and I love you for that. Today I am telling you that I will honor and love you for the rest of our days on this earth and beyond. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to have and to hold till death us do part.

_When we were done, there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd and that included Bakura, Marik, Yami and the others._

Then the Minister asked for the rings and Mokuba came up and gave him our rings and he said "Joseph please put the ring on Seto's finger and repeat after me "with his ring I thee wed, this is a symbol of my pledge to honor and love you for the rest of our lives together.

Then he gave Seto the ring and said "Seto please put the ring on Joseph's finger and repeat after me "with this ring I thee wed, this is a symbol of my pledge to honor and love you for the rest of our lives together."

Then the Minister said "I proudly give you Seto and Joseph Wheeler." The place went nuts with the cheering, clapping and people crying and laughing at the same time. Then Seto held my hand as we went over to the area that Margie designed for our reception and we were greeted by all our friends and family.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...Recieving their guest and other surprises...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor the songs in this Chapter only the poems.

Chapter Eighteen

We were all seated at our tables when one by one they all stood up and toasted us and when it came time for my father, he stood up and said "today I have been gave my son away to another in marriage and I couldn't be happier, and then in return I was given Seto and Mokuba as my sons and this is the greatest gift any father could give and receive. Then he said Joey, this is a Poem that I wrote and today I want to read it to you:

My Son

My Son came into this world screaming his head off and wouldn't stop till his momma held him in her arms. We decided to name him Joseph William Wheeler and he has been my pride and joy ever since.

My Son never challenged my authority like his friends did their fathers because I guess he knew deep down inside I was right.

My Son loved his little sister from the time we brought her home from the hospital and he always will.

My Son was the one who held me up when they told me that my wife and daughter were killed by a drunk driver out on bail.

My Son in a way is my Hero because he has showed me that he can make decisions that are right even when his friends didn't and got into trouble because of it.

My Son loves life, his friends and especially me. You see I've known friends of mine who complain and bitch about their sons, but I can only praise mine and thank God everyday for giving him to us to raise.

So I raise my glass and give this toast to the best damn son any man could ever ask for. Today and everyday I tell everyone, hey there is my son Joseph William Wheeler the best son in the whole world.

When he was through I went and threw my arms around him and said "dad I love you for being the man that I looked up to and you never let me down. As we held each other and wiped the tears from our faces I said "last night I wrote something that I want to read if I may.

My Father

My Father is a person who will go out of his way to help someone who is in trouble no matter why they are.

My Father gave me and my sister the same amount of love and discipline and never shows favoritism to either of us.

My Father isn't the strongest or the richest man in the world, but one thing My Father is that no other man could ever be is he's My Dad.

My Father to me is the greatest man alive because even in the mist of despair over the loss of my mother and sister, the turmoil caused by my grandparents he never stopped loving me and showing me just what it is to be a real man.

My Father is my Hero, he's my mentor and above all of this he is the best damn Dad anyone son could have, and I thank God for giving me to him to raise as his Son.

Everyone was wiping their faces as I held my dad and then I went over to Seto and he held me and said "I love you Joey and I always will."

Then Margie said "it's time for Seto and Joey to have the first dance of their married life." This song was picked out by Seto's brother and I have to agree it's a good one.

I WILL BE HERE

_Sung By Steven Curtis Chapman_

Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up

And the sun does not appear

I...I will be here

If in the dark we lose sight of love

Hold my hand and have no fear

'Cause I...I will be here

I will be here...

When you feel like bein' quiet

When you need to speak your mind

I will listen

And I will be here

When the laughter turns to cryin'

Through the winnin' and losin' and tryin'

We'll be together

'Cause I will be here

Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up

And the future is unclear

I...I'll be here

Just as sure as seasons are made for change

Our lifetimes are made for years

I...I will be here

I will be here...

You can cry on my shoulder

When the mirror tells us we're older

I will hold you

And I will be here

To watch you grow in beauty

And tell you all the things you are to me

I will be here

I will be true

To the promise I have made

To you and to the

One who gave you to me

I...I will be here

And just as sure as seasons are made for change

Our lifetimes are made for years

'Cause I...

I will be here...

We'll be together

'Cause I will be here.

When the song was over, they went to the front of the room and Joey took the microphone and said " Ladies please go to the center of the room, and Gentlemen you know what to do."

Then Hank walked over to Margie, Bakura walked over to Cynthia, Marik walked over to Connie, Yami walked over to Diana and Mokuba walked over to Belinda and then Joey said "ladies this one's for you, then he walked over and pushed a button and a song started and each gentleman bowed to their dancing partner and they started dancing and this is the song they danced to: Three Times a Lady by Lionel Richie.

Thanks for the times that  
you've given me,  
The memories are all in mind.  
And now that we've come  
To the end of our rainbow  
There's something I  
must say out loud!1  
Your once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you.  
Yes, your once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you!  
I love you.  
You've shared my dreams,  
my joys, my pains.  
You've made my life  
worth living for.  
And if I had to live  
my life over again,  
dear.  
I'd spend each and every  
moment with you.  
You're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you.  
Yes, you're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I Love you!  
I love you.  
When we are together  
The moments I cherish  
With every beat of my heart.  
To touch you, to hold you  
To feel you, to need you.  
There's nothing to keep us apart.  
Ooh! Ooh!  
You're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you!  
You're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you!  
Yes, you're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you!  
I love you!

As they danced around the room, Hank and Margie had only eyes for each other while Bakura, Marik and Yami talked to their partner and Mokuba being so short, well Belinda picked him up and she smiled at him and said "this is the best thing that anyone ever did for us" and then she kissed his cheek and Mokie turned a little red and he told her "I know what you do, but to me you're still are a lady to me and one of my best friends."

When the song was over then Joey said "now how about raising the roof off this joint?" Then he looked over at Seto and nodded his head and when Seto pushed the button and the song started everyone let out yells and cheers and everyone started dancing and having the time of their lives. Here are the songs they danced to.

1.BORN TO BE WILD by Steppenwolf

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

2. **Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf**

I like to dream

Yes, yes right between the sound machine

On a cloud of sight I drift in the night

Any place it goes is right

Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

Refrain

Well you don't know what we could find

Why don't you come with me little girl

On a magic carpet ride

Well you don't know what we could see

Why don't you tell your dreams to me

Fantasy will set you free

Close your eyes girl, look inside girl

Let the sound take you away

Last night I held Aladdin's lamp

So I wished that I could stay

Before the thing could answer me

Well someone came and took the lamp away

I looked around a lousy can was all I found

Refrain

3. Hot Stuff by Donna Summers

Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall

Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love

Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot

How's that hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
lookin' for hot stuff  
gotta have some hot stuff

Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason  
won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about hundred numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home

Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need your love baby  
don't need your love tonight

Hot stuff  
baby this evening  
I need hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby  
I need your hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby  
got to I need your love tonight

When everyone was dancing and having a good time, Hank and Margie went over to Joey and Seto and Hank said "I've asked Margie to marry me and she said yes." Joey's eyes filled with tears and he hugged them both and then he said "I'm so happy for both of you and now I can really call you mom."

Seto hugged them and he said "when all of this first started, well I never knew that I'd be so happy, but today I married the man that I love and now I find out that the two most important people other then Joey and Mokie are getting married and I'm happy beyond words."

Then the four of them turned and watched their friends and family dancing and having the best time. Then Joey asked his dad "when are the two of you getting married?" Hank told him "after you and Seto get back from your honeymoon."

The party went on way into the night and about the time the sun rose the next morning Joey and Seto were getting their things packed for the drive to the Airport and their trip to Hawaii.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Back at Margie's Place

Everyone was outside of Margie's the next morning. Bakura went over to Joey and he said "you know when I first met you I thought that you were nothing but a spineless nobody, but now you showed me that not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, you stand up for your friends and to me that is the best quality in a person that I call a friend."

Joey held out his hand to Bakura but he got a big hug instead and Bakura said "if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask and I will try to help you." Then he got onto his Harley and as they others did too, they started them and off the road they roared.

Mokuba went to his brother with a worried look on his face and asked "Seto what will happen to the ladies once Margie and Hank get married?"

Seto didn't know what to tell him so he motioned to Joey and when he got there, Seto said that Mokie was worried what would happen to the ladies once Margie married your father?"

Joey smiled down at Mokie and then he looked at Seto and he asked "is there any openings at Kaiba Corp for two people who has the qualifications of Corporate Lawyer's, someone with a business major in rebuilding companies, someone who can manage a failing business and bring it back in a striving one?"

Seto looked at Joey and he then said "yes, I could very easily find jobs for people like that, now who are they?"

Joey then walked over to where the ladies were standing and said "Belinda and Diana are Corporate Lawyers, but because they are woman they weren't give a chance to prove what they could do. Then there is Connie, who has a degree and she has helped rebuild several companies but because she is a woman she was never given the recondition that she deserved, then Cynthia here has helped a company in America to take failing businesses and make then thriving businesses in a short time but because she was a woman no one even knew what she did. You see because they are all beautiful women working in a man's world they weren't thought to have a brain at all so they all quit and they ended up working here, which is as some would say is a place that they belong."

Seto wanted to scream because he has several women working at Kaiba Corp. that are smarter then some of the men working for him and he has always given them the recognition that he would give any man. So Seto said "listen when all of you are looking for a job come to Kaiba Corp. and I will make damn sure that all of you find the jobs that you are looking for, because to me if a person can do a good job it doesn't make a difference to me whether they are men or women."

Margie heard this and she went to Seto and said "god bless you for wanting to help my girls because they really are very smart ladies and just haven't been given the chance to prove what they can really do."

Then Hank went over to them and said "if you are going to get to the Airport on time you'll have to leave now." Then Joey and Seto kissed everyone and then Seto told Mokuba "remember to do what Hank tells you, and remember to tell Roland that I love him and will call before we are going to come home." So then they got into the car and they waved as they drove off towards the Airport.

Hank and Mokuba went inside with Margie and the ladies and as they got their things together and carried them out to the jeep, Mokuba started crying because he didn't want to leave his sisters and as he called Margie his foster mom, and as they all hugged and kissed him good-bye, they all told him "hey, we will all see you again and remember to be good or we'll come and spank your butt." Mokie laughed and hugged them and got into the jeep and as Hank started it they both waved good-bye as they went down the road towards Domino.

As Margie and he ladies watched them leave they all had tears running down their faces and then Margie said "come on, we have our lives to get back to" and then they went into the building and closed the door.

On the Plane:

As they were flying towards Hawaii, Joey turned to Seto and said "I love you so, and I can't wait to get to Hawaii and get on with our honeymoon" and then he blushed and Seto smiled and kissed him and said "neither can I and then he whispered "I love you and will always show you that everyday of our lives together."

Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder and went to sleep and Seto watched the clouds pass by the window of the plane and he thought how his life use to be so lonely and then how one fateful day he met the one that he would marry and be with for the rest of their lives, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

They woke up when the Attendant came around "telling everyone that they needed to get their seats in the upright position because they would be landing in Hawaii in about thirty minutes." Joey looked at Seto with such love in his eyes that it made Seto kiss him and then they buckled their seat belts and waited for the pilot to land the plane.

As they walked into the Hotel they would be staying in, Joey took out his Cell Phone and called his dad to tell him that they got there safely and then Seto called Mokie and told him the same thing.

They registered and got their room key and as the bellman was taking their things to their room and as Joey went over to look out the window at the panorama view of the island, Seto was tipping the man and as he closed and locked he door, he walked over and stood behind Joey and put his arms around his waist and pulled him into his embrace and whispered "isn't it beautiful".

And then Joey turned around and put his arms around Seto's neck and they started kissing, which lead to heavy petting and then they just barely got to the bedroom where they fell onto the bed and started taking off their clothes and they began making mad passionate love to each other and as they reached their climax they both screamed each others names and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Back in Domino:

When Joey called and told his dad that they got to Hawaii safely, Hank called Margie and said "our boys got to their destination safely and then he whispered "how I wish you were in my arms tonight." Margie giggled like a school girl and told him "if I was I'd be showing you just how much I love you." As they talked to each other it was almost like reading the pages of a Romance Novel. When they finally said "good-night" both of them were so worked up and horny that they each had to relieve themselves, if you know what I mean.

When Seto called and told Mokie that he and Joey got there safely, Mokie said "big brother I love you and Joey and I want to say have a great time, but as Margie would say don't do anything that she wouldn't do." Seto started laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face and then he realized what his brother had just said and he asked "do you have any idea what she was talking about?" Mokie chuckled mysteriously and said "Seto I might be only fourteen, but I'm not stupid, yes I know exactly what she was talking about. Then Mokie said good-night" and hung up before his brother could say another word.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

In Hawaii:

They spent their days walking along the beaches, snorkeling, went on guided tours, but just mostly with each other enjoying the Sunsets and Sunrises and they also went to a couple of Luaus. They planned on being there for at least two weeks, but they cut their honeymoon short because they missed their families and just wanted to go home.

Back in Domino:

Hank got a call from Joey "telling him that they were coming home and would he please meet them at the Airport?" Hank told his son "sure I will, and then he asked Joey why?"

Joey laughed and said "as much as we love it here and want to stay longer, we miss all of you more so we're coming home." Hank asked "has Seto called Mokuba yet?"

Joey then told his dad "he just got off the phone with him and Mokie asked if you'd go with him and Roland to pick us up, and dad when we get home we want to talk to you about something."

On the plane home:

Seto and Joey talked about Hank and Margie's upcoming Wedding and Seto said "why don't we get Margie and the ladies to close up Margie's Place and pack their things and come live in Domino?" Joey had tears in his eyes and he leaned over and kissed his life mate and whispered "this is the reason why I love you."

Then Joey said "what if Margie won't do it because she needs the money that she'd get from the sale of her place to give the ladies a good start in what ever they would like ?" Seto smiled and said "leave that to me."

Seto then called Roland and told him "use whatever Company you need to make Margie an offer for her property and make it a very generous offer." Roland the told him "you make me very proud to have you as one of my children."

Back in Domino:

Roland using one of the fake names he used of one of the names of the head of the Company called "Distant Horizons, called Margie and offer her two and a half million dollars for the property that Margie's Place was built on" and this time Margie accepted the offer.

Back at Margie's Place:

After Margie accepted the offer, she called Bakura and asked if he could please come there because she needed to talk to him."

Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Yami and Yugi were still in Tokyo enjoying some most needed time alone when Margie called and they went back there because she sounded very upset."

When they got there, Bakura went to talk to Margie and she asked him "What would you say if I told you that Hank Wheeler asked me to marry him and I accepted? Am I good enough for him, or is the fact that I'm nothing but a prostitute going to hurt my chances with him?"

Bakura saw red when she asked him that question and he told her "we've been friends for many years, and today is the first time in all those years that I want to spank your ass! Margie you are the best woman that I've ever known and as much as I know Hank, I know that he wouldn't of asked you to marry him unless he loved you with all his heart. If Hank is only half the man that his son is, then he wouldn't give a damn what you use to do for a living, so go and sell this damn place and marry that man, because you deserve to be happy too."

Back in Domino:

When Joey and Seto got off the plane they were greeted by Mokie, Roland and Hank and as they got their bags and was taking them out to the Hummer, Joey turned to his dad and said "dad, Seto's going to buy Margie's Place through a Company and we don't want her to know. That way Margie and the ladies can come to Domino and you two can get married and the ladies can see about getting jobs at Kaiba Corp. and they will be given the jobs on their abilities to do the jobs and not be discriminated against just because they are beautiful women." Hank could of jumped to the moon and back and they grabbed both Joey and Seto and hugged them and he thanked Seto for doing this for not only Margie and himself but also for the ladies.

Hank got a call from Margie saying "I've got a very generous offer for my property and I've accepted the offer, and I was wondering if it would be alright if the ladies and I come there to stay in Domino until after our Wedding and then they could talk to Seto about applying for positions at Kaiba Corp.?"

Hank was so happy and he told Margie "pack your things and I'll call and as Roland if he could send a car and a couple truck there to bring all of you and your belongings back here, and oh yeah, I'll be with them. I'll call him right now and call you back."

Hank called Roland and when he explained what he needed. Roland told him that a car and two trucks would be available tomorrow morning and that they would stop by and get you and go to Margie's Place to bring them all back here to Domino."

Hank called Margie back and said "could all of you be ready in three days? That's when the car and trucks would be there?"

Margie giggled like a school girl and said "we'll all be ready, see you then."

Roland then called Seto and "told him what was happening there" and "Seto nearly shouted out loud because he was happy that things were working out so well, the he told Roland alright when we get to the Airport I'll call and let you know." Then Seto told Joey what was going on and he had tears in his eyes and he said "thank you for doing this for Margie, his dad, and the ladies."

Margie and the ladies didn't know that Joey and Seto were back till they got to Domino and there was a huge party to celebrate not only Hank and Margie but also for the ladies because now everyone was finally home where they all belonged.

Soon his father and Margie would soon be married and his sisters would all be together in Domino and for the first time in their lives they would be able to get the jobs that they wanted because of their abilities to do them and not be offered jobs beneath them just because they were beautiful women.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-one Coming Up...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-one

It took Hank, Roland and the other men two weeks to get back from Margie's. When they finally got to Domino, they drove straight to the Manor and as they all got out of the vehicles the front door of the Manor opened and out walked Seto and Joey and when Margie and the ladies saw them they all squealed and as Joey and Seto descended the stairs they were both engulfed by ten pairs of arms and hugged and kissed till they both felt like they had just been grabbed by some giant octopus, but they wouldn't of wanted it any other way.

When everyone got inside there was Mokie and he came running and Belinda caught him and she gave him the biggest kiss and then he was kissed by the others and when it was Margie's turn to kiss him she whispered "it's good to see you again, you little stinker" and then she kissed him. Joey, Seto, Hank and Roland all had tears streaming down their faces and they witnessed the love between Mokuba and the ladies.

Then Greta came out and asked "anyone hungry for some southern fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, home made biscuits and gravy and peach cobbler for dessert?" Everyone shouted together "we are!" And as they all followed Greta they went to the dining room and there on the table was a feast set for royalty and as they all sat down, Mokuba bowed his head and said grace. "Please bless the food on this table and the people around it and thank you for bringing us all together again. Amen."

Then they all began digging in and the laughter and love that surrounded that room was infectious and everyone had the best time of their lives. When they meal was over and Greta and two of her best cooks brought out the large dishes of Peach Cobbler, Margie stood up and said "Greta this is the best meal the me and my girls have ever eaten and we all want to thank you for what you've done for us."

Greta walked over to Margie and she put her arm around Margie's waist and she said "we are all family in this house so as I have always taught both Seto and Mokuba, family always does for family and that includes all of you." Margie the kissed Greta's cheek and all the ladies stood up and went over and gave Greta a kiss too and then they all sat down to eat the best dessert that they had ever eaten.

When dinner was over and they all went to the Living Room and sat down, that's when Seto stood up went over to the desk in the corner and opened up the drawer and took out a large tablet and said "could I please have your attention, on this tablet I have perspective employers for each of you ladies if you wish to check them out. What you'll find is that these employers only hire the best of the best to work for them, so you won't find any discrimination about who is the best qualified for the positions on this sheet." He then passed out the copies of positions from different Companies that were looking to fill the positions that each lady was qualified to do. As they all looked at the positions they all had tears in their eyes because they were being offered jobs doing the kind of work that they all loved but wasn't allowed to do before and they all sat there and then Belinda said "Seto, what can we do to repay you for all that you and Joey are doing for us?"

Joey stood up then and he said "first before you want to thank us let me say, until you've started working and earning enough money to find places of your own we want all of you to stay here in the Manor, but there are ground rules that each of you have to agree with.

1. No late hours staying out and partying.

2. No men allowed in here at all.

3. You never have to ask for anything, just say what you'd like and if Greta can she will give it to you.

4. Just have the best damn times of your lives and realize that you are now with family and as a family we all support each other."

Cynthia the stood and wiped the tears from her face and she asked "where do we sign up for all these great rules?" That caused everyone to burst out laughing and then Margie stood and said "this is the first time in years when all of us have been treated like people instead of some kind of commodity and we all love it and want to say thanks to all of our new family for showing us that as Joey said family doesn't always have to be related by blood."

Then Mokie stood and he said "Seto can I show my adopted mom and new sisters where their rooms are?" Seto laughed and said "why don't we all show them and then we can let them get situated and tomorrow we can have an old fashioned picnic in the back yard, how does that sound?" Everyone cheered as they followed Mokuba up the winding staircase and to their rooms.

After they were shown their rooms and allowed to put their things away, Joey, Seto and Mokie went downstairs and found Hank and Roland sitting at the kitchen table playing poker with Greta and she was beating the pants off them.

Seto laughed out loud and then he said "Joey why don't you call Bakura and let him know that Margie and the ladies are here in Domino and tell him about the picnic tomorrow and ask if he and the others could come, I bet Margie and the others would love to see them again."

So Joey went into the Library and dialed Yugi's phone number and as he talked to him, Joey told him about the picnic and that he, Yami and grandpa were all invited and then he asked for Bakura's number and after talking to Yugi for awhile he hung up and called Bakura.

Ryou answered the phone and when Joey told him why he was calling Ryou said "Bakura is in a nasty mood, but if you really want to talk to him I'll go get him." Then Joey said "wait, why don't I just come over and talk to him face to face?" Ryou then said "well it's your funeral, but come on over."

Joey went to talk to his dad and "they decided to go together to have a talk to Bakura about tomorrow" and Seto prayed that they were doing the right thing, because Bakura could be one hell of a mean bastard when he wanted to.

Ryou opened the door and found Joey and his dad standing there and he smiled and said "I guess you're going to try to talk to him aren't you?" Joey nodded and Ryou pointed them in the direction to Bakura's room and as Joey knocked on the door they heard "get the hell away from here before I send your worthless ass to the Shadow Realm and let them feed off your bones!!"

Hank looked at his son with fear in his eyes and Joey knocked louder and longer and when the door came flying open they came face to face with the most horrifying looking person that Hank had ever seen, but Joey only said "what's got your ass in a bunch?"

Bakura blinked twice and then started laughing and as he grabbed Joey he said "Wheeler, you are the only person who could get away saying that to me, now what the hell do you and your father want?"

Joey told Bakura and he laughed out loud and then he looked right at Hank and he said "Margie told me that you proposed to her and she accepted is that right?'

Hank told him "yes." And then Bakura told him, that is one hell of a great lady and if I ever find out that you have hurt her, well lets just say that your time on this earth will be over, is that understood?"

Hank smiled and held out his hand and Bakura shook it and Hank then said "I love Margie and how could I ever hurt my soul mate? She is part of my heart, maybe not the same as Joey's mom was, but she is still part of my heart and I will love her and shower he with my love for the rest of our lives together." Bakura the did something he rarely does, he gave Hank a hug and told him "you're one hell of a man to have that lady love her.'

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-two Coming Up...Bakura agrees that they will all come over to the Manor.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-two

This morning Roland and Hank went to purchase the biggest bar-be-cue that they could find and when it was delivered, Greta went outside and clapped her hand and then she said "this is going to be fun to cook on."

Margie looked out the window into the back yard and noticed a pool and then she went downstairs and went to find Joey and she asked him "is there someplace where the ladies and I can go buy bathing suits and other things that we will need for today?" Joey smiled and told her "come on, I'll take all of you into town to the Mall and all of you can buy what you want."

Margie went back upstairs and told all the ladies that "were going into town to buy bathing suits and things because there's a big pool out in the back and I for one am going to go swimming whether any of you aren't." They all started laughing as they all went downstairs and there stood Joey waiting for them.

Joey had already told Seto about taking them into town and he smiled and kissed him and said "buy yourself another suit too" and Joey turned beet red and remembered how his old suit was lost in the surf in Hawaii and how Seto had to bring him a towel so that he could get out of the water.

When they arrived at the Mall, Margie wouldn't let Joey leave them, in fact they made him watch them model the suits that they were going to buy and it embarrassed him, but he didn't tell them that, in fact he told them it they were good or not, and when they were done and they bought what they wanted, then Joey went to find a suit for himself and they started showing him different suits and making him blush and then Margie said "alright that's enough" and she picked out a nice suit and he bought it and then they went to get things like large towels and sun screen and large hats and then they were ready to go home, and Joey couldn't be happier.

When they got home, Joey headed outside to with the guys and when "he told them what the ladies did to him, Seto, Roland and Hank all laughed at him and Joey wanted to smack all of them" and then they heard "WOW! Wish I could have been there." That was Mokuba and after he said that he slapped his hand over his mouth and the only thing that Joey and the others could do was chuckle at what Mokie had said.

Greta came back outside and told Roland "get that big boy fired up and have it ready for the meat, and as it cooks I'll make sure that we have lots of potato salad, pork and beans and hot dog and hamburger buns and steaks for those who want it." Then she walked back inside and Roland and Hank got the grill fired up, while Joey and Seto went upstairs to get changed and then Joey showed Seto the suit that Margie picked out and they went outside and jumped into the pool just as the ladies were taking off their robes and standing in their new suits and jumped into the water and they all started having fun, then Greta came running out screaming "there's a maniac at the front door and here he comes!"

Just then Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi and Solomon came outside and when they saw the ladies and Margie, Bakura whistled and said "hubba hubba!" That made everyone start laughing.

Mokuba then came outside and seeing who was there came running over and saying "glad all of you came, do you have suits to change into so all of you can go swimming?"

Bakura looked at Ryou who burst out laughing and held up a bag and said "Mokuba please show us where to change" but Solomon said "not me, my body would put all of yours to shame" and he went to sit down and watch the others have fun. Bakura almost fell into the pool when Solomon said that and then they went to change and when they came outside, Belinda whispered to Margie "to bad he's gay, he has one hell of a great body." Margie looked at her and said "I know."

So they all either swam or just watched, but either way everyone had a great time and when Roland yelled "food's ready" they all got out toweled off and went over and told Roland and Hank what they wanted and when they got their plates full they all went over and sat down and ate, and it food tasted great and they ate, they talked and joked with each other.

Later that evening Mokuba suggested that they go into the Ball Room and that maybe they could all dance for awhile, none of them knew that Mokie had already picked out some really romantic songs for them to dance to.

They all liked the idea and when they all got in there, Mokie went over to the stereo equipment and pushed some buttons and the lights dimmed and then the first song started and as Hank went over to Margie and asked her to dance, Roland, Bakura, Marik and even Mokie went over and asked the other ladies to dance, this is the first song:

IF YOU ASKED ME TO (Celine Dion)

Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to

Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
I said I needed, needed to be free

(But if you asked me to)

Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby

If you asked me to  
I'd let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to

As they song ended the next song began and it was even more romantic:

**I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING (Aerosmith)**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time

Then as if Mokie had planned all of this he said "the next song is for Hank and Margie alone, so will the others please sit down" and then he pushed a button and this is what played:

LET'S MAKE LOVE by Tim McGraw

Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holidng you  
Touching you  
The only thing I wanna do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby

Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love

When the song ended everyone was wiping their eyes and Hank and Margie were standing still holding each other as if no one else was in the world and then Hank took her hand and they walked over to Mokie and Margie said "young man thanks for this, but who helped you with the arrangements?"

Mokie then said "Greta helped me, because I really didn't know which ones to pick from the long list I had. You know that I may be fourteen, but I'm not a little kid anymore." Margie laughed and then she kissed him and whispered to him "the young lady that picks you for her man will be getting the most romantic and loving person that I've ever met."

Later that evening when everyone went to bed, Hank asked Margie for one more song and when he pushed the button and took her into his arms this is what they danced to:

AFTER WE MAKE LOVE - Whitney Houston

I've been waiting such a long time

For a love that's real to come my way

Gonna take some getting used to

Now that love is here to stay

After we make love

I'll be lost in the afterglow

You're all I'm dreaming of

I just can't, I just can't let the feeling go

After we make love

There's no doubt in my mind

I've been touched by

All that heaven and earth will allow

All that matters is right here and now

Now the world is filled with wonder

You've turned my life around in just one day

I love the spell you've put me under

With just one kiss, you take my breath away

After we make love

Feels so good to be lost in the afterglow

You're all I'm dreaming of

I just can't, I just can't let the feeling go

After we make love

There's no doubt in my mind

I've been touched by

All that heaven and earth will allow

All that matters is right here and now

(Bridge:)

All those lonely days and nights

Were well worth going through

I'm so glad I never gave my heart away

It's like I've waited all my life

So I can give it all to you

(Repeat 1st verse)

After we make love

Feels so good to be lost in the afterglow

After we make love

I just can't, I just can't let the feeling go

After we make love

There's no doubt in my mind

I've been touched by

All that heaven and earth will allow

All that matters is right here and now

All that matters is right here and now

When the song ended, and they turned off all the lights they walked hand in hand up the stairs and when they got to Hank's room well they went inside and locked the door Hank made love to Margie all night long and just before dawn, they fell asleep in each others arms, not knowing that everyone kind of knew because Margie wasn't in her room when Belinda went to wake her up. Everyone smiled as they all went downstairs to breakfast.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-three Coming Up...Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana all apply for their new positions...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-three

Charles Burton who was Seto's best Corporate Attorney met with Belinda Lawrence and Diana Dupree and gave them both different scenario's about two different Corporate Companies that were in financial and Legal distress and how they would help to keep these Companies out of being ruined?

Both of the young ladies wrote what they'd do and when Charles read each of their theories he was very impressed and when he reported back to Seto and told him, then Seto told him "find them positions in some of my Companies and I want them to be given guaranteed salaries the same as or better then any man employed there."

Then Seto had Jeffery Parker meet with Constance (Connie for short) Brewer and have him give her several scenario's and see what she'd do in case there was a Company that needed to be restructured from the ground up and find out what she'd do about it. So Jeffery asked "Constance to write a paper and describe what she'd do in that circumstance and what she'd do to guarantee that the said Company wouldn't collapse."

So when Constance was done and Jeffery read what she had written he was very impressed because he hadn't seen this kind of dedication from anyone male or female in a very long time and he told Seto that, and Seto then told Jeffery to find a Company that could benefit from Constance's expertise."

Seto went to Blake Thomas who was the best in his field of finding businesses and helping to find ways of keeping said Companies from failing and refiguring the financial end and keeping the business afloat and then making the business show a profit in a short period of time and keeping the business growing and showing better profit then it had ever had.

Well Blake met with Diana Dawson and when he gave her a scenario of a business that was failing financially and what she'd do to help the said business go from being in the extreme red to being in the black in a very short period of time, and when he read what she'd do well he was so impressed that he almost fell off his chair because he hadn't seen such dedication in anyone like Diana in years.

And when he told Seto, well Seto told him "find Diana a position in any one of my Companies that would benefit from her expertise and make damn sure that she is guaranteed the same salary that anyone else working at the Company is getting and if she deserves an increase in her salary and isn't given one then I want to know about it right away or it'll be your job on the line is that understood?"

Blake told Seto that "he would personally make sure that if Diana isn't treated like anyone else in the Company that heads would roll."

That evening when all the ladies were back at the Manor and they all went to tell Margie about the positions they were given, well Margie was like a proud momma and she told each of them how proud she was of them and tears fell and soon laughter rang in the room because they were actually being allowed to show the world that they were more then a pretty face that they had brains and knew how to use them.

At dinner that evening the ladies all "talked about how their days went and then they all said what positions they had been given and that they were all excited to be able to finally be able to show what they could do in the Corporate World and they each thanked Seto for giving each of them the opportunity to do so."

Seto then told them "I have found out that not only do men have good business sense but I have personally hired women to do fill the same position that a man would and that the woman would actually do better work then any man. I was only glad to do for all of you because when Joey needed help you all welcomed him into your lives and it didn't matter what he needed all of you were there to help him, so I was only repaying for what you did for the man that I love and wouldn't of been able to marry if he wasn't kept safe by all of you."

After dinner the ladies went upstairs and discovered that they all needed new clothes that would be suitable for the positions that they would be working and when they told Margie she went to talk to Seto about it and he told her "have each of them write down what their measurements are, what kind of clothes they like and dislike and their shoe sizes and then give it to me and I will have clothes brought here tomorrow morning and they can pick out what they want to wear until they can all go buy things for themselves."

Margie then went and told all the ladies what Seto said and when she gave him the list, he called in a favor from one of the best fashion stores in Domino and gave Monica all the measurements and their likes and dislikes and asked her to have some of her best clothes and shoes and things sent to the Manor tomorrow morning and to send the bill to Kaiba Corp." Monica was a very dear friend of Seto who actually was able to keep her business because of help from Blake Thomas.

In the Morning when the ladies woke up and came downstairs to breakfast there in the Living Room were racks and racks of ladies dresses, skirts and blouses and lots of shoes and handbags. Seto and Joey heard their squeals of delight and when then came to see what they were doing, they found the ladies all crying and laughing and they were all saying "we've never seen so many beautiful things before." Then Margie turned and saw Joey and Seto and she went over and kissed Seto and told him "thanks for what you've done for my girls, you've given them back their self respect and shown them that they are good enough to work in a man's world and that they are good if not better then some men."

Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana all came over and hugged and kissed both Seto and Joey and with tears in their eyes they took some of the clothes upstairs to try one and they asked if both Seto and Joey would be judges and tell them if the outfits were right for each of them?" Both of them said that they'd be honored to tell them, so as the ladies ran upstairs Seto and Joey went back to finish their breakfast and then came back and sat down to wait for each of the ladies to come and model each outfit.

As each of the ladies came into the room wearing a different outfit, all Seto and Joey could say was "WOW, that looks great on you." Margie started laughing and then she said "that's to tight on you or it isn't your color and so when the fashion show was over each lady had seven new outfits to wear to work along with matching shoes and handbag. They were all excited to be starting new jobs and scared at the same time.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-four Coming Up...planning the Wedding of Hank and Margie...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-four

Today, Margie got a visit from the Attorney representing the Company that bought her business (really it was Seto who bought it) and he presented her with a Cashier's Check for five hundred thousand dollars. When Margie saw how much the check was for she nearly fainted and she looked at the Attorney and he said "that's the amount the Company is willing to pay for the property your business was built on."

She signed all the papers and then she looked up at Seto and Joey and with tears running down her face she said "I need to start a savings account in all the ladies names and I don't want them to know about it till after it's done, can you help me?"

Seto smiled at her and said "let's go, we'll go to my bank and the Manager will help you with each account and then you can put one in your name too."

So they went to the Bank and just as Seto said he would, the Manager helped Margie open and account in each of the ladies names for one hundred thousand dollars and one for herself in the same amount. She thanked him for all his help and as they were leaving she said "could we stop at the Mall, I want to check out something?"

What Margie wanted to do, was to price Wedding Gowns and she found the perfect one for herself and as she tried it on and showed both Seto and Joey, Joey went over and told her "you are so beautiful and dad is one hell of a lucky man to be marrying you, then he kissed her cheek and whispered and I'm lucky to be getting one very special mom in return."

Margie held him and said "thanks for saying that and I never thought that I'd ever get married and now look at me and I'm getting one hell of a great man, a son and a great son-in-law in the process."

Both Seto and Joey held her and kissed her cheek and then Margie said "I'll take this one and matching shoes also please." The Manager of the store said "will that be cash or credit?" Before Margie could say a thing, Seto took out his wallet and handed the lady his credit card and said "charge it please."

Then he turned to Margie and said "please let me do this for you."

What could she say but "thank you." And then Seto said "please have it delivered to the Kaiba Manor tomorrow afternoon." Then they walked out of the store and went home.

Belinda, Constance, Diana and Cynthia were all working for the Companies they applied at and they all proved to be a valuable asset to that Company because of all their expertise they had, and all of them loved what they were doing.

When they each discovered that they would be making a six figure salary they nearly fainted, but being business women they didn't let it show how excited they all were.

Greta asked to talk to them and "she suggested that they throw a bridal shower for Margie and that she knew the exact place to have it at, and when she told them, they all laughed and said "that's the perfect place" so Greta called and booked that week-end for a private party of fifteen and she wanted all the fringe benefits." What was the place they were going? Well it was the most elite club that had male strippers called "The Perfect Dream" and Greta's son was one of the strippers who would be working there that night.

Roland talked to both Seto and Joey and asked "if they thought throwing Hank a bachelor party would be alright?"

Joey laughed and said "that it would be great and then he called Yami and asked him to tell Bakura and Marik and tell them that he wanted them to come help celebrate his fathers last few days as a bachelor." Oh yeah, they would have a stripper whose name was "Bubbles" who was one a friend of Roland's. And Bubbles was one hell of a woman (actually he's a female impersonator.)

Now that the two parties were all planned, they had to get Hank and Margie to each destination without making them suspicious about what was going on and that was the most amusing part of the whole thing.

First of all they told Hank that "Roland's sister was moving from one place to another and that they needed another pair of strong arms to help move her things." So now they had him in the Hummer and onto what he thought was Roland's sister's old place, which really was the place for the Bachelor Party.

Second they had to get Margie to "The Perfect Dream" without her knowing what the place really was. So as the ladies all got into the limo and when the driver went in the direction that Greta gave him, they all started talking about what Margie wanted her Wedding to look like and then they were there and as the driver opened the door and they got out and as Margie emerged from the limo she noticed the name of the place and she didn't know what it was till they all got inside and sat down and then the Emcee took the microphone and announced "tonight we are here to help Margie Kincaid celebrate her last days as a single woman, she is going to get married to a very decent gentleman so here's to you Margie. Sit down and enjoy the evening's entertainment and this ones for you."

Then the lights dimmed and some very sexy music began all of a sudden the most gorgeous hunk of a man dressed as Zorro came out on the stage and started dancing and gyrating his body to the beat of the music and then all of a sudden his clothes started coming off and all he had on was his mask, his hat and a tiny g-string with a tiny sword in a scabbard on the front of the g-string.

And he started dancing right there in front of Margie's eyes and the ladies were screaming and clapping and all then Margie said "I wish that was Hank" and then the really started laughing and soon Margie joined them.

They had one hell of a great time and when it was all over, Margie thanked Greta, Belinda, Connie, Diana and Cynthia for bringing her here. She had the best time and she was ready to marry the man she loved and show him how to dance like Zorro.

When the men finally got to where Hank thought Roland's sister lived and went upstairs to the Apartment and knocked on the door and as this really gorgeous woman opened the door and invited them in and she kissed Roland's cheek and in a very deep sexy voice said "why look at what we have here." Then the woman went over to Hank and ran her hand down the side of his face, he got really embarrassed and turned beet red and then all of a sudden she pushed him till he sat down on the sofa and then Joey and Seto sat on either side of him and the lady said "can I get any of you something cool to drink?"

She went over to what looked like the bar and bent over and she wasn't wearing but a little pair of bikini briefs and Hank blinked and turned his head and then music started playing and when he looked towards the bar the lady was dancing very provocatively, and all of a sudden she started taking off her blouse and then her skirt and when he thought she was about to get naked, Joey stood up and said "dad, this is your bachelor party and this is Bubbles, he's a female impersonator." Then from the other room Hank heard Bakura's voice laughing like a damn hyena and as the door opened and Bakura, Marik and Yami came out they all said "here's to Hank and his last days as a single man, who is going to marry the best woman that God put on this earth." They gave Hank a glass of beer and they all stood up and raised their glasses and they all said "here's to Hank and Margie."

When the evening was over and as Roland, Hank, Joey and Seto said good bye to Bubbles and the others, Hank said "this has been a very interesting evening and I want to thank all of you for doing this for me. I will never forget it for the rest of my life." They all started laughing as they got into the Hummer and Roland drove them all home.

When they got home, the ladies were getting home at the same time and as Margie and Hank walked over to each other and they stood looking into each others eyes, Joey said "let's go inside and leave these to love birds alone."

Margie told Hank what Greta and the ladies did for her and Hank told her what Joey, Seto and Roland did for him and they started laughing till tears ran down their faces and then Hank pulled her into his arms and kissed her and whispered "I can't hardly wait to make you my wife and for us to begin our lives as one."

They walked hand in hand into the Manor and went to the kitchen to find the others laughing as they all told each other how their evening went and soon both Hank and Margie joined in. Tonight was the beginning of the best days of their lives together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-five Coming Up...Romance comes to the Manor and the planning of the Wedding of Hank and Margie...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-five

Tonight is the Executive Dinner that Kaiba Corp. has every year to thank their Executives for each Company for the contributions to the success of Kaiba Corp.

Craig Smith the Executive of Marketing has asked Diana to accompany him as his date, Thomas Dawson the Executive of Sales has asked Connie to accompany him as his date, Steven O'Malley one of the Executive Attorney has asked Cynthia to accompany him as his date and Shawn Patterson the Executive of Public Relations has asked Belinda to accompany him as his date. And the ladies have accepted to go with each gentleman to the dinner.

As the ladies were getting ready for their dates to come, Margie and Hank were talking about where they would like to have their Wedding held and they both agreed that they wanted it to be out beautiful like a park in the open with a beautiful view of nature.

They talked to Roland and Greta about it and Roland said "that he and Greta had a little cabin in the mountains with a panoramic view of this beautiful little valley below" and Margie asked "if they could have their Wedding there?" Greta told them "that they could have their Wedding there but that they'd have to get the invitations made and sent out two weeks before their Wedding so that everyone would know where to come."

Margie asked "do you have some paper that we can write what we want our invitations to say?" Greta went to the little desk off from the kitchen and came back with a tablet and gave it to Margie and then she and Hank went to sit down and compose what they wanted their invitations to say.

The ladies were getting dressed in their new gowns and as they were putting on the finishes touches of their make-up, Connie remarked "we really look damn good."

All of them started laughing and then as they walked out of the room and went downstairs to show Margie, they all passed by Seto and Joey who were on their way out to get to Kaiba Corp. when Joey said "you ladies look like you just stepped out of a dream and you're all are going to put every woman there to shame."

Then they went and found Margie and she was with Hank and when they entered the room, Hank stood up and said "be still my heart, I think that I've died and gone to heaven because there are four angels walking towards me."

Cynthia smiled and then they all went over and gave Hank a kiss and told him "thank you for making us feel like we're really that special" and then Margie stood up and said "now listen to me and listen good, all of you ladies are just as good as any of those woman that are going to be at that dinner and if I ever hear any of you ever doubt yourselves again I swear that I'll tan your butts till none of you can sit down, is that clear?"

Tears filled all of their eyes and then Belinda said "yes momma." This lightened the mood and then Margie told them "go and have fun and enjoy yourselves." They all kissed and hugged Margie and Hank and then Roland came and announced that their dates were here and he whispered "you are all visions of loveliness." They all smiled at him as they went to the door and they were all given a beautiful corsage of flowers and their dates offered them their arms as they all left and walked down the stairs to the awaiting limo, and went to the dinner.

As they entered the doors to the Grand Ball Room at Kaiba Corp. they were transported into another time. The room was brightly decorated and they were each gave their wraps to the lady at the cloak room and then they were escorted to their designated tables and as they all sat down it was like a fairy tale night.

Then Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. appeared at the front of the room and stood in front of the podium and said "Every year here at Kaiba Corp. we recognize our Executives who have given 100 percent to making each Company that more profitable and tonight we are doing it again. Each of you are the best of the best and for that I personally want to thank each and everyone of you. So tonight sit back and enjoy this evening with it's great food, and drink and tonight we are very privileged to have with us as our Entertainment "The Blue Birds" (they are a trio that plays classical music) so enjoy and dance till it's time to leave. Again I want to thank all of you for working for Kaiba Corp."

While the ladies were out enjoying themselves, Margie and Hank were still trying to figure out what they wanted their invitations to say, when Mokie came into the room and asked "what are you doing?" Margie smiled at him and "when she told him."

Mokie said "Seto and I have been to Roland and Greta's cabin many times and we still love to see the beauty of the tall trees, listen to nature at night and just relax from the noise of city, why can't you said "Please come and celebrate our Wedding in the mist of nature in the most beautiful place on earth." Then just say where it is to be and sign your names and send them out?"

Margie hugged him and she looked at Hank and said "out of the mouths of babes" he smiled and said "thank you for helping us decide what we want to have our invitations say." Mokie smiled and said "you both are two of my favorite people outside my own family and I love both of you."

Margie then asked him "would you please be our ring bearer?" Mokie kissed her and said "I'd love to." Then he went to the kitchen to get something to eat, leaving Hank and Margie laughing as she said "I'm so happy to be marrying you and having all of them as my family and friends."

This is what the Invitations will say:

Hank William Wallace and Margaret Marie Kincaid want to invite you to our Wedding. It will be at the cabin of Roland and Greta Johnson. Enclosed find a map of how to get to the cabin. Please R.S.V.P and let us know if you're going to attend our Wedding.

Margie and Hank went back to the kitchen and she showed Greta what they wanted their invitations to say, and she loved it. "Roland can take it to the printers tomorrow and how many copies do you want?"

Hank and Margie thought and then she said "Well there will be Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Solomon and I Yugi said something about a Professor Hawkins wanting to come, then there's you and Roland, Joey, Seto, Mokie, the ladies and their dates whom ever they are so, how about two dozen?"

Greta then put the paper in an envelope and on the outside wrote print two dozen invitations, and when done have them delivered to Seto Kaiba and wrote the address down. Then Greta picked up the phone and called the printer that Seto always used and when she told the man who she was he told her "that would cost about one hundred and fifty dollars" and then she said "bill it to Kaiba Corp."

Greta said "now that's out of the way, what kind of meal do you want served at the Reception?" Margie then looked confused and Greta laughed and said "how about good old fashioned beef stew, home made biscuits and gravy, and I'll even make the Wedding Cake if you tell me what kind you want?"

Margie told her "how about a yellow cake with white frosting?" Greta the said "well I guess I had better get the menu made up and go get the ingredients that I will need and the two of you just sit back and relax till the big day approaches."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-six Coming Up...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-six

The replies came in from the invitations that were sent about the Wedding and everyone that was invited was going to be there.

Seto and Roland had gone and rented two big RV's to transport everyone there. And made sure that they were large enough for everyone.

That evening at dinner, Belinda asked Roland "what's it like there at your cabin?"

Roland chuckled and said "well it's a little bigger then what some would call a cabin. You see the land that it's built on has been in my family for years, and my father, grandfather and three of my Uncles built it from the ground up. It has five bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and a huge front porch. It is built entirely from the trees that we cut down on the property.

There is a small glen that over looks the panoramic view of the mountains and running along side the glen is a small bubbling brook, and that's Greta's favorite place. When we go up there, that's where you'll find her reading or knitting with her feet in the brook."

Greta came over and stood behind her husband and said "That's where Margie and Hank should say their vows, along side the brook. Our two sons Keith and Daniel both got married to their wives right there beside the brook and to this day they still bring their families there just to get away from the noise of the City."

Margie was sitting next to Hank and they looked at each other and said "that sounds beautiful and we too want to get married there."

Mokuba spoke up then and said "I remember the walks that Roland use to take me and Seto on and the different animals he would point out to us. Seto and I would lay down on the ground under a tree and just let the quiet flow over us and pretty soon we'd be asleep. Greta has always said that it was their little piece of heaven."

Joey then said "I can hardly wait to go there and get away here and just enjoy the time we are going to have there."

Connie then asked "are we going to have to sleep outside?" Greta laughed and said "no, there are bedrooms for the women, but the men will be sleeping outside, except for the Newlyweds who will be using one of the RV's." Both Margie and Hank kind of blushed and everyone burst out laughing.

Greta then said "alright we had better make a list of things that you want to take with you and Roland and I will let you know if the lists are alright. One more thing, there isn't any electricity, then when she way the look of sheer terror on the ladies faces, she started to laugh and she said "we have two generators we use, but we have to conserve energy, so please no radio, televisions or anything that will need large amounts of energy."

So everyone left to make out their lists and then Greta said "dinner will be around six o'clock and then we have to get to bed early so that we can start out in the morning."

Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana went to call their dates and let them know when they would have to be at the Manor, and as they talked to each of their dates, they all laughed and joked about having to ruff it out in the woods.

So now all they had to do was to make sure everything was ready and early in the morning they would be starting out on the drive up into the mountains.

Margie called Bakura and let him know when they would be starting out and he told her "we'll be ready, wouldn't miss this for the world." Yugi called and asked Joey "could grandpa and Arthur ride with them instead of riding in the Jeep with Bakura?" Joey burst out laughing and told him "tell grandpa that we'd love for him and Arthur to come with us."

Roland, Seto, Joey, and Hank worked late into the night to make sure that everything was loaded on the RV's and around midnight they all went inside and went to bed, knowing that in five hours they'd be starting out on the trip.

The alarms went off at five the next morning and as everyone got up and dressed, Margie and the ladies brought down the dresses that they were going to be wearing. Greta had a light breakfast and lots of coffee ready for everyone and when the meal was over and the dishes washed, they all went outside and Roland announced which RV that everyone would be going in.

Seto said "this RV, Hank will be driving and Margie, Belinda, Connie, Cynthia, Diana, Solomon and Arthur will be riding in." The second RV, will have Roland driving it and Greta, Joey, Mokie, myself, Craig, Thomas, Steven, and Shaw will be riding in it. Bakura will be driving his Jeep and with him will be Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yugi and Yami."

Roland then said "let's get aboard and get this trip underway." So as everyone got in the RV they were assigned to, they started out on the road.

It would be a six hour drive and they would be stopping along the way for everyone to get out and stretch their legs and have a small snack and something to drink.

As they started up the highway the scenery changed and everyone was thrilled by sights along the way. When they entered the mountains, everyone talked about how beautiful it was and how wonderful the air was.

Soon they turned down a dirt road and then they were finally there, and when the RV's came to a stop and everyone got out, they couldn't believe just how beautiful it really was. The air was so crisp and clean and as Greta showed them around the property, they stood in awe of how majestic it really was.

When they got back to the Cabin, an old beat up truck came lumbering up, and as it stopped an old man got out and Roland went over and held out his hand and said "Benjamin it's good that you could make it. Then Roland said " this is Benjamin Mitchell and he's the Minister who will be marrying Hank and Margie."

Hank and Margie walked over and introduced themselves and as they shook the man's hand, everyone else had a questioning look on their faces, and Benjamin said "wouldn't think that by the way I'm dressed that I'd be a Minister, would you?"

Mokie ran over and said "Ben, it's good to see you again." Benjamin then asked "is this really Mokuba?'

Seto laughed and shook Ben's hand as said "it's been awhile since we've been up here and he's grown up a lot." Then Seto introduced Ben to everyone and as they all shook his hand, Ben remarked how beautiful Margie and the other ladies were and that got him a dirty look from Greta as she said "and what am I, chopped liver?"

Ben threw his head back and laughed and said "same old Greta huh?" Greta then went over and said "darn right and don't you forget it, Uncle Ben." Roland told them "Ben is Greta's Uncle and he's the one who married Greta and I and our sons and their wives."

Benjamin the said "well what time is the Wedding going to be tomorrow?" Margie told him and he said "alright, I'll be back then and Greta, I'm bringing Maude and Sylvia." Greta let out a squeal of delight and said "I can hardly wait to see my favorite people in the world."

So Benjamin got back into his truck and drove away leaving the others to help unpack the RV's and Greta started cooking dinner for everyone. After they ate, they cleaned up and then Roland said "we need to get a good nights sleep because tomorrow is the Wedding.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-seven Coming Up...Hank and Margie's Wedding Day...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-seven

The women slept in the Cabin, while the men slept in the RV's. As the dawn came the sky was so beautiful, and as Greta fixed breakfast with Margie's help and as soon as everyone had eaten it was time to get ready, because it would soon be time for the Wedding.

As everyone was getting ready, a very nice looking 1959 Cadillac pulled up beside one of the RV's and Benjamin got out and he walked around the car and helped two very distinguished looking women got out of the car and as Benjamin pointed towards the Cabin the women smiled then all of a sudden they picked up their dresses a little and one of the women yelled "Greta, we're here!" and they took off for the front door of the Cabin.

The front door of the Cabin opened and out came Greta and tears were streaming down her face and down the faces of the two ladies as they ran towards each other and as Roland witnessed the reunion of the sisters, he said "Ben, thanks for bringing them together again." Ben shook hands with Roland and he told him "I figured it was time to bury the hatchet because neither of them are getting any younger and they all needed to forgive what happened to break them apart."

Greta introduced Maude and Sylvia to the Margie and the ladies and said "Maude is my older and Sylvia is my younger sister." Then all of a sudden the front door opened up and as Maude and Sylvia came out, Maude said "alright, lets get everyone over near at the glen and Benjamin get over there and let's get this Wedding started." As Maude and Sylvia went over where Benjamin stood, they began to sing their sisters favorite song by:

On The Wings of a Dove:

On the wings of a snow white dove,  
he sends his pure sweet love.  
A sign from above,  
on the wings of a dove.

When troubles surround us, when evils come.  
The body grows weak, the spirit grows numb.  
When these things beset us, he doesn't forget us,  
he sends down his love,  
on the wings of a dove.

On the wings of a snow white dove,  
he sends his pure sweet love.  
A sign from above,  
on the wings of a dove.

When Noah had drifted on the flood many days,  
he searched for land in various ways.  
Troubles, he had some, but he wasn't forgotten,  
he sent him his love,  
on the wings of a dove.

On the wings of a snow white dove,  
he sends his pure sweet love.  
A sign from above,  
on the wings of a dove.

When Jesus went down to, the river that day,  
he was baptized in the usual way,  
and when it was done, God blessed his son,  
he sent him his love,  
on the wings of a dove.

On the wings of a snow white dove,  
he sends his pure sweet love.  
A sign from above,  
on the wings of a dove.  
On the wings of a dove.  
On the wings of a dove.  
On the wings of a dove.

Hank stood there with his son as his best man, while Bakura walked towards the front door and then as it opened, out walked Margie and he offered her his arm and as they waited till Belinda with Shawn as her escort started off then Cynthia and Steven went next and Thomas and Connie went next and then Diana and Craig went next and then out walked Bakura and Margie.

The women were just so beautiful as their escorts walked them towards the glen and as they all got in position, the front door opened up and out walked Bakura and beside him was a very beautiful Margie dressed in an old fashioned styled Victorian Wedding Gown and as Hank looked upon his bride-to-be, well tears filled his eyes and he whispered "she's so beautiful."

By the time they got to where Hank was standing the ladies stopped singing and as Bakura placed Margie's hand in Hanks and he kissed her cheek and then Benjamin asked "who gives this woman to this man to wed?"

Everyone Bakura, Joey, Seto, Mokie and the ladies all said "We Do." Then Benjamin started the Ceremony by saying:

"Today we are gathered here on this beautiful day to bring these two people together as man and wife. Under God's Glorious Cathedral, let's bow our heads and ask God to bless this Union between these two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, we ask in his name Amen"

Then Benjamin said "Margaret and Hank have written their vows and Margaret will you please say yours first."

Margie's Wedding Vows:

Margie looked into the eyes of the man she was going to marry and she said "Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of marrying my Prince Charming and being carried away on a White Stallion, well today I am marrying Hank Wheeler and some may say that he's not a Prince, but to me he did save me from the dragon that was making my life hell and now I feel like I'm a princess. I Margaret Marie Kincaid take you Hank Wallace Wheeler as my husband to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then Benjamin asked "Hank to say his next."

Hank's Wedding Vows:

Hank looked down into Margie's tear filled eyes and he said "Today I am marrying the most beautiful woman and my soul mate. When I first met Margie I knew then and there that we were destined to be together. She is the woman who went out of her way to save a young man who happened to be my son and she even saved me from a life of loneliness. She says that I'm her Prince Charming well then she is the Queen of my Heart. I Hank Wallace Wheeler take you Margaret Marie Kincaid as my wife to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then Benjamin asked "for the rings and Mokuba handed them to him and he said these rings are a symbol of your love for each other. Hank please recite after me, with this ring I thee wed, this ring is a token of my love for you and forever let it shine with our love for each other." Then Benjamin said "Margaret recite after me, with his ring I thee wed, this ring is a token of my love for you and forever let it shine with our love for each other."

Then Benjamin said lets bow our heads and pray "Dear Heavenly Father, please look down on Hank and Margaret who have become one today. Bless their marriage with you love and always show them the right path to take as they begin their journey as man and wife. Amen."

Everyone I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Hank Wheeler! May your lives always be filled with love and laughter from this day forth.

Cheers went up from everyone there and tears ran down all their faces and then Benjamin held up his hand to quiet them all down and he said "I understand that all of you have something to say to the newlyweds, so will each of you come forward and let them hear what you want to say."

Joey's Toast:

This is for my father and his wife, my new mom. Margie is one hell of a woman because she has the courage of a lion and she's as gentle as a lamb when it comes to her family, and I was always thought to be her son and these ladies were my older sisters. Dad, you have given me your love and strength and showed me that all you really need is love. I am so very proud to be the son of Margie and Hank Wheeler.

Seto's Toast:

I have witnessed things that any normal person would have said was just plain crazy, but you know what? I guess that I'm crazy because I have fallen in love with the most wonderful person and we did wed and now we are here witnessing his father marrying the most extraordinary woman and she say's that I'm part of her family. Margie I will always love you and your ladies for the rest of my life and Hank I want to thank you for being Joey's dad and how you consider my brother and me your sons. I am proud to be part of the Wheeler Family.

Bakura's Toast:

Margie, you and I have been friends since I guess the beginning of time. We have fought and argued and then we say we're sorry and start all over again. That's why I call you my best friend. Hank, you are one very lucky man to have gotten to know and marry and love this woman and in some ways I envy you. So today you are one in the same and I salute you both for finding the one person who completes the both of you.

Mokuba's Toast:

I got to meet six very special women and they consider me as part of their family. Seto always has told me that our mom was an angel, well Margie I also consider you one of God's angels who came to earth to make the lives of everyone that you came in contact with better for knowing you. And Hank, well I'm glad to have met the man who raised Joey to be the man that he is today. I may only be fourteen, but I have the riches of the world in the form of my family. God bless you both.

Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana give their toasts:

To Margie: When each of us came to you, we were all struggling just to make ends meet, and then you opened your arms and heart and took us in. That day was the best day of our lives, we finally came home. You are like the older sister to us who helped us understand that even though we are women we still can do the same things that any man could do. You made us stand tall and made us know that inside of us was the strength to discover who we really were and not to give up till we found ourselves.

To Hank: When Joey came into our lives we found a young man who had the strength and the courage to face anything that life could throw at him. Then we met you and found out where he found that courage. You never thought of us as prostitutes but as young ladies and as for Margie, well you gave her your love and with that love the will to go out and find out what she really wanted and that was a life with you. It is that love that has shown us that there is a person out there for us like the love you gave to Margie. My God Bless this Union between you two.

Solomon's Toast:

Hank we have known each other since our boys were in grade school together. We each helped the other through some really hard times and I wouldn't of changed any of it for the world. Today I witnessed your marriage to a very beautiful and lovely woman and the love that you both have for each other shines around you. Margaret, since I've gotten to know you I can understand why both Hank and Joseph love you the way they do, you are the most beautiful lady inside and out and I am glad to be able to call you my friend. As I watched you both say your vows I saw two eagles soar through the sky above us and that is a sign of eternal love forever so my the good Lord Bless and keep you both in the palm of his hands forever."

Greta and Roland went next:

To both Hank and Margie, what we have witnessed since meeting both of you we found out that not only are you both really good people but that you've both found the courage within to come together and find the love that only grows stronger with time. We are proud to call you both our friends."

Then Benjamin said "let the celebration begin!"

So as they all walked back to the Cabin, Mokuba said "look over there! There's a rainbow." Maude then said "this is the sign of many years of love and happiness for both Hank and Margie."

They all went inside to partake in the feast to Celebrate the Marriage of Hank and Margie…

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-eight Coming Up...The Reception and Honeymoon...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, or the song in this Chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

They had the reception inside the cabin and as they all ate the food that Greta and Margie had provided, then Maude stood up and said "alright, will Hank and Margie please come over here and dance the first dance." Greta went over to the stereo and pushed a button and the song played and Hank took Margie into his arms and they glided around the room as man and wife. This is the song they danced to:

God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You  
N Sync

Can this be true, tell me can this be real  
How can I put into words what I feel  
My life was complete, I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control

I never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel, it's a miracle

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
Oh a little more time, yes he did baby

In all of creation,  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than and diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold when you came in this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile,  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside and leaves me purified

On you...  
Yes he did baby

Tears filled the eyes of the guests as they watched them dance and then Roland took Greta's hand and they started dancing and soon Shawn took Belinda's hand then Steven took Cynthia's hand then Thomas took Connie's hand and finally Craig took Diana's hand and they all started dancing and then Joey walked over to Sylvia and Seto walked over to Maude and they asked them to dance too.

It was a magical time for everyone, but like all things did it finally came to an end and as they helped clean up, they all walked outside and Benjamin said "it was a very beautiful and glorious day, but we need to get going before the sun completely sets, because these mountain roads are very dangerous to drive at night." So they kissed and hugged everyone and got into the car and drove off.

Then Roland and Greta gave both Hank and Margie an hug and kiss and they went to stand by one of the RV's,

Then Joey, Seto and Mokuba went over and they all had tears in their eyes and they said good-bye for now to two of the most important people in their lives.

Now it was time for Bakura and the others to say good-bye and for one of the few times in his life, Bakura actually had tears in his eyes and he said good-bye but promised to come and visit real soon, and they went over to where Joey and the others were.

And now it was time for the gentlemen to thank both of them for inviting them to their Wedding. Margie told them "you're more then welcome and I'm glad to have met all of you."

And then when Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana said good-bye it was like they were leaving home forever and they weren't ready for that just yet. They hugged and kissed both Margie and Hank and then they had to leave or fall apart completely.

Roland stepping inside the first RV and said "alright will the ladies, my wife and Mokie please ride in this one, and then he gave Bakura the keeps to the other RV and said "all the rest of you can ride in this one." Then as Hank and Margie watched the RV's drove off and they were finally alone.

Roland and Greta gave them the cabin to stay in while they were on their honeymoon, because neither of them wanted to be away from their families for very long. So as they stood there watching the beautiful Sunset they held hands and walked back to the cabin went inside and Hank locked the doors and Margie went into the Master bedroom and changed into her negligee and waited for her husband to come to the bedroom.

As Hank walked towards the bedroom, he had taken off his coat and shoes and as he went inside there stood his wife and she looked so beautiful and all he could say was "Margaret Wheeler you're a vision of beauty and I'm so damn glad to be the one your married to because I'm going to make mad passionate love to you all night long and I don't want your husband to come and catch us."

Margie giggled like a teenager as she sashayed over to the man she just married and as she wrapped her arms around his neck she seductively whispered "don't worry the man I married is right here in my arms" and then she proceeded to kiss Hank and he barely got his clothes off before they fell onto the bed and started making love and they made love all night long and when the sun arose they had just fallen asleep.

When Margie opened her eyes she saw that Hank was watching her and he smiled and said "good morning Mrs. Wheeler." Margie put her had up and brought his face down to hers and she started kissing him and before you know it they were making love again. When they were done, they got up and took a shower and went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

After breakfast they went outside and walked around just enjoying the scenery and each other and then Margie stopped and looked back at Hank and smiled and said "bet I can beat you back to the cabin." Hank laughed out loud and said "your on, I'll even give you a head start."

Margie started running and believe it or not, but she did beat Hank back to the cabin and as they stood there holding each other and laughing he said "you are going to be one surprise after another for me and I can't wait to discover what other secrets you have." Margie stood toe to toe with her husband and said "that's a two way street, do buster what secrets do you have?" They started laughing as they went inside to sit on the couch and just be with each other.

They spent two weeks up at the cabin and then one day Margie said "I want to go home." Hank then said well lets clean up in here and make sure that everything is locked up tight and get into Bakura's Jeep and go home." And that's just what they did.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Nine Coming Up...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Nine

When everyone got home, things returned to normal and as Seto and the ladies returned to their jobs, Joey got to thinking how different it would have been if he and Seto had never found each other that it had been the dream that he was chasing that brought Joey to Margie's and then how things started spiraling into place. Soon he was finding just how determined he was to make his dream come true just as it was for Margie and the ladies.

If it hadn't been for Bakura for giving and damn about him, Joey wouldn't of found his way in life and that it would lead straight to Seto. So all in all it had been a learning experience for all of them to discover that they all had dreams that they were chasing and how little by little their dreams were becoming reality.

One evening while everyone was sitting around the dining room table eating, Joey looked at each person there and he smiled as he remembered how they met and how each of them helped the other change their destiny for the better. He also learned that if you just open your heart and allow the Lord to come in that he will shower you with his love and strength till the end of time.

Belinda told everyone "Shawn has asked me out to dinner and I'm kind of scared because I've never been to a fancy place and what if I mess up and embarrass him? What will he think of me them?"

Seto smiled and he said "how about if I make arrangements to have a private dinner party tomorrow night at the Blue Dragon and then we will learn together how to dine at a fancy place."

They looked at him and then Diana said "you've got to be kidding us right, you are the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and you're telling us that you don't know how to use the different pieces of forks, spoons and such?"

Roland spoke up and said "listen, just because some one is the head of a business doesn't always mean that they are cut out of the same cloth as the super wealthy are. Hell before I worked here, I was a garage mechanic and one day Seto's fathers limo broke down and I was sent out by my boss to see what was the problem and I found a man with two little children who were tired and crying and he was so stressed out that he was about to start crying too and all I did was to make stupid faces as I worked to get that limo going and then the next day Gozoboro called my boss and asked if I could be let go so I could come and work for him, and I've been here ever since, so you see were all just people trying to make our marks in this crazy old world."

Belinda then said "Seto, we would love to accept your offer to have dinner with you at the Blue Dragon and together we will help each other to learn which fork or spoon to use and to act like we know what we're doing." Then everyone said "we agree with Belinda?" So Seto went and made reservations to book the entire restaurant for tomorrow evening and he knew that it was going to be a learning experience that they would probably never forget, but one that he would remember with fond memories forever.

After dinner, Seto went to the Den and shut the door and personally called Shawn Patterson, Steven O'Malley, Thomas Dawson and Craig Smith and as he talked to each of them he discovered something surprising, he found out that each of the men were just a green as the ladies and him and Joey as to how to properly dine in a fancy place and so he told him what they were going to do and each man asked if they could come too. Seto laughed and told them to meet them at the Blue Dragon tomorrow at six o'clock and then he hung up the phone and sat there and laughed till he had tears running down his face. Boy, this was going to be something alright.

The ladies were dressed and ready to go and when they came downstairs and saw both Joey and Seto dressed in their best suit's they all whistled and said "to bad you're both already taken or we'd be having a fight as to who gets which one of you guys." Seto and Joey blushed by laughed as the opened the door and as they went down the stairs to the awaiting limo, they both told the ladies how lovely they all were tonight.

When the limo stopped outside the Blue Dragon and as the driver opened the door and helped each lady out and as Seto and Joey got out, the ladies noticed that Shawn, Steven, Thomas and Craig were also there, and Seto explained why and they all were laughing as the enter the doors. There they found a very long table and as they sat down on the pillows provided, the owner a Mr. Chang came up and bowed and said "what can we get for you to eat?"

Seto looked at Joey who nodded his head and Seto said "please bring one of each of your main entrees." Mr. Chang looked a little surprised but he did as Seto asked and as they sat there waiting they each talked about how beautiful the Wedding was and then the waiters brought them some water and Sake to drink.

Seto then said "please drink the Sake very sparingly because it is very lethal and if you don't want to be drunk before you have eaten anything I'd advise you to drink either tea or water." They all did as Seto advised and as the evening passed, they all learned which fork or spoon to use for which meal that was being served. The evening was a special time for everyone and when it was almost time to leave they all held up their little cups of Sake and toasted Seto for being the best damn boss, brother and friend any one could ever want.

As they walked outside and the men kissed the ladies goodnight and thanked Seto for a great evening, the driver opened the door and helped each lady get inside and as Joey and Seto got inside too, he closed the door and drove them back to the Manor. As they all walked inside, each lady went to Seto and gave him a hug and kiss and they also kissed and hugged Joey and thanked them for a very special evening and they walked upstairs and went to their room to get a good nights sleep.

Joey and Seto went to and told Roland and Greta how the evening went and as they told them, Roland almost fell off his chair laughing when Joey said that when Steven tried to eat escargot, and it flew off the fork and went sailing across the room. Greta then said "as she was wiping the tears from her face, it sounds like everyone learned how to eat properly and not sling their food around the room."

They gave Roland and Greta a hug and kiss and went upstairs to their room and went to bed. Joey said as he was falling asleep "I hope that dad and Margie are having a good time."

It had been two weeks since the Wedding and little did Joey, Seto and the others know, Hank and Margie were coming home to their families.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirty Coming Up...


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Journey Marker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty

It was an lazy Saturday morning and everyone was out around the pool either swimming, talking or in Cynthia's case trying to get a tan, when all of a sudden out front there came such a racket that it caused Seto to jump so hard that he actually fell right into the pool causing Joey to burst out laughing and when he went to help Seto out of the water, well Seto pulled him in and they both were like drowned rats.

All of a sudden they heard Greta let out a squeal, Roland start cussing and then as they all looked towards the arcadia doors that lead out onto to the patio and there walked Hank and Margie with Bakura holding Greta bridal style and Marik and Yami being chased by Roland swinging a baseball hat yelling "if I get my hands on either of you I'll beat the hell out of you and then just keep on beating till there's nothing left at all!!!"

Ryou, Malik and Yugi were all laughing so hard that all three of them fell into the pool and almost right into the arms of Belinda, Connie and Diana. Mokie yelled "their back!" As he ran over to give both Hank and Margie a big kiss and hug, and as they looked around at scene around them, Margie said "damn it's good to be home isn't it?"

Hank put his arm around her and then with the gleam someone who was about to do something really crazy, he picked up his wife and then he jumped right into the pool and as they came to the surface Hank said "now it's great to be home."

Then they heard Greta threaten Bakura "if you think about throwing me into that pool, I swear by everything holy that I will find away to make you so that you'll never be able to make love ever again!"

Well that only made Bakura more determined to dunk her in the water and so then he stood still and gave her a big old wet kiss and jumped into the pool.

They surfaced and as Greta and Bakura's looked at each other she said "oh what the hell, and then she pushed Bakura's head under water as the others stood still holding their breaths and when he came up, Bakura said "you know that for a woman you've got more guts then most men I know" and then she started laughing and swam over to the side of the pool and as Bakura got out he offered her his hand and pulled her out.

Joey and Seto swam over to where Hank and Margie were and they all hugged and laughed at the antics of everyone either in the pool, or Roland still chasing Marik and Yami, and then Joey said "it's so good to have you both home again."

Greta put her hand into the pocket of her apron and pulled out her whistle, but it was full of water and wouldn't work, so Bakura put his two finger in his mouth and let loose with the loudest whistle that stopped everyone in their tracks and then in a very loud and deep voice he said "SHUT UP EVERYONE! Greta has something to say."

Greta the kissed his cheek and said "alright everyone out of the pool and get dried off and Roland if you don't drop that damn bat I swear I'll use it on all of you myself! If you haven't noticed both Hank and Margie are back from their honeymoon I think that we need to Celebrate and have one hell of a big shindig that this place has ever had, what do all of you think?"

Everyone including Hank and Margie all yelled "hell yes!" And they all proceeded to get out of the pool and go get changed. As Roland walked past Bakura he whispered to him "I think we pulled it off, don't you?" Bakura threw his head back and started laughing and as he and Greta walked to the side door she said "Roland go get Bakura something to wear please."

As Joey, Seto, Mokie, Margie and Hank all got out of the pool, Margie gave her sons a big hug and kissed and said "I've miss all of you so much that we just had to come home." As they walked into the same door that Bakura and Greta had gone through, they found dry clothes for all of them with a note attached "Get changed, we're in the kitchen having homemade lemonade and my gingerbread cookies. Don't take very long, or the cookies will be gone."

Joey, Seto, Mokie turned around while Hank and Margie got changed and as soon as they went to the kitchen, then they got changed and nearly ran all the way just to get some cookies and lemonade. As they entered the kitchen Greta was holding a covered bowl and she handed it to them and inside they found nine cookies. They all smiled at her and said "thanks, you're the best."

After they had their lemonade and cookies, Roland and Bakura along with Seto, Joey, Marik and Yami they went outside and brought Hank and Margie's things inside and carried them up to their honeymoon suite, but they don't know about it yet.

Hank and Margie were telling them about the great time they had at the cabin and about the beautiful sunsets and sunrises they saw and then Margie got into her bag and brought out three camera and said "we have to get these developed, their some of the pictures we took as we walked about just enjoying the scenery."

Greta assured Margie "tomorrow Roland will take them to the gentleman who develops our pictures and you'll have them back in probably one day." Margie smiled and told Greta "thanks, I really appreciate it and then she kissed her cheek and Margie's stomach growled and everyone started laughing.

It was almost time for lunch and Roland picked up the phone and called to have "Eight Cheese Pizzas, Eight Pepperoni Pizzas and Eight Pizzas with everything on them and the he said have them delivered to the Kaiba Manor." Charlie then said "big party Roland?" and Roland started laughing and said "what gave you that idea." They talked for another minute then Roland hung up the phone and said we're having Pizza for dinner."

When the Pizza arrived, everyone went outside and Roland turned on the lights and they ate Pizza and drank lemonade and just had one hell of a great time.

Then it was time for Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami and Yugi to leave and as they all walked to the front door and went outside to where their Harley's were, Margie and Hank walked over to Bakura and then Margie said "I finally found my dream and he's right here, she looked up into Hank's face and then she looked at Bakura and told him, if you hadn't of brought Joey to my home I wouldn't of met his father and fallen in love and married him."

Then she kissed Bakura and Hank shook his hand and then Bakura told them "that's what friends do, they try to make their friends happy, that's all I did." Then they fired up their Harley's and roared off.

Then they all walked back inside and as Roland and Greta made sure that everything was cleaned up, Hank and Margie climbed up the stairs and when they got to their room and Hank opened it up, they heard Margie exclaim "my dream room, thanks guys." Then they heard the door close and everyone else went to bed, it had been a very long, very crazy day, one they would all remember.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-One Coming Up...


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-One

When Hank opened the door to their room and Margie saw what they had done to it, she exclaimed "my dream room, thanks guys." Hank picked her up and carried her over the threshold and into what looked like a room from a fairy tale. There were rose petals leading from the door to the bed, on the table beside the bed was an ice bucket and inside it was a bottle of champagne and two tall flute glasses, then on the pillows were some chocolates and right in the center of the bed was a basket full of all kinds of fruits.

Hank let Margie stand and as he put his arms around her and he kissed her he said "I love you, Mrs. Wheeler." Then Margie walked over to the bed and took the basket off and placed it beside the chair and removed the chocolate pieces and then she turned to her husband and started taking off her clothes and as she stood there naked before the man she loved more then life itself, she said "make love to me Hank, I want to feel you deep inside of me, so deep that we will be almost one in the same."

Hank was so aroused that he had one hell of a time just trying to take off his clothes, but once he too was naked, she looked at how aroused he was and she went over and getting down on her knees she gave him the ultimate gift any wife could give her husband, she brought him to a climax using only her mouth and hands. When she finally stood up in front of him Hank had tears in his eyes because his wife had just performed the ultimate sexual act any woman could for a man, and he took her hand and lead her to the bed and laying her upon the bed he proceeded to kiss her all over her body till he reached the junction between her legs and he then did for her what she had just done for him and as she screamed his name she exploded, and gave herself to him.

They laid in each others arms till they could calm down and then Hank entered her with his member and they made love three times before fell into an deep and relaxed sleep. They both had contended smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when everyone except Hank and Margie were sitting around the breakfast table, Mokie asked as he yawned "Joey, how long are your parents going to stay here? I'm only asking because last night I didn't get much sleep because well lets just say they were very noisy and even as I tried to cover my ears with my pillows it still didn't do any good."

Everyone chuckled when Mokie told that to Joey and he turned beet red then he said "dad said something about going home sometime today." Then Mokie said "thank goodness, now maybe I can get a good nights sleep." Mokie then left the table to go try to sleep on the couch in the den.

Joey then groaned and said "how do I tell my parents that they were to noisy when they made love last night and kept Mokuba awake most of the night?" Seto laughed out loud and then he said "you just told them."

Joey turned around and there stood his dad and Margie and they both had red faces and then Margie said "well I guess I got a little carried away, didn't I?" Roland fell off his chair from laughing and Greta turned a little pink as she looked at her husband, but both Joey and Seto groaned just thinking about Roland and Greta and Hank and Margie making love.

Hank started laughing and then he said "I'll go talk to Mokie and apologize for last night and tonight we'll be in our own home, and we can make all the noise we want." Now it was Margie's turn to laugh till tears ran down her face and Joey stood up and said "dad, please don't say that, I don't want to hear how noisy you two are when you're making love."

Hank did go talk to Mokie and when Hank told him that that they would be going home later on today, Mokie got kind of teary eyed till Hank assured him "hey we will be coming over to see all of you, hell we're all now family and as family we have to stick together don't we?" Mokie hugged him and then he said "I'm still going to miss you and Margie."

Later that day, Hank and Margie packed their things and Seto, Joey and Mokie too them back to Hank's home and as they were driving away Mokie wiped a tear from his face and Joey said "hey, their only a phone call away and by car we can be there in twenty minutes."

School was almost ready to begin again and Mokie was really excited because this was his last year in Junior High and then he would be going to Domino High, the same school that his brother and Joey had gone to and he can still remember some of the crazy stories the they use to tell him about when they went there. Greta and Roland took Mokie to the Mall so that he could pick out within reason his school clothes and the school supplies that he would be needing. They made a day of it and Mokie always loved being with them because they were so much like his and Seto's parents.

When they got home and Greta went to get dinner ready, Mokie asked if "he could talk to Roland about something private?"

The went into the Den and Roland closed the door and as Mokie stood looking out the window he said "last night something happened to me and scared the hell out of me, I thought I wet the bed but it wasn't urine it was something else. What the heck was it?"

Roland closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief, because he really thought that it was something really bad, and then he went over to Mokie and he said "let's sit down. Roland went on to explain what happened to him and when he was through well Mokie was really embarrassed until Roland said "son, it happens to all young men your age and even sometimes to men my age.

Hell I bet if you ask your brother or Joey they'll tell you the same thing. It's just part of you getting older and having sexual feelings, so don't let it scare you. Listen anytime you need to talk just ask me and I'll always be here for you."

Mokie hugged and kissed him then he left and went up to his room, and when Mokie had gone, Seto and Joey came into the room, they had overheard some of what Mokie and Roland had been saying and Seto said "thanks dad for being here for him and for us."

The next morning as everyone was either getting ready for school or for work, they all came into the kitchen and Greta had a good breakfast for all of them. As the ladies sat there eating and listening to the playful banter between Joey, Seto and Mokuba they all realized how their dreams were all coming true and they were all grateful to one woman in particular who became their friend first and then their older sister and now they had another family who loved them for themselves. Life was great for all of them.

As they started to leave for work, the all said "bye to Greta and gave her a hug and left to go to their jobs. Knowing that when they got home their family would be there to welcome them back.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirty-Two Coming Up...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

It's been four years now since Margie, Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana first came into their lives and today is Mokuba's Graduation from Domino High and he's the Valedictorian of his Class and everyone is so proud of him.

Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana are all very successful at their jobs in fact they are all the highest paid women in all of the Kaiba Corp. Companies. This is one thing that Margie is the most proud of is how these four ladies did succeed and who became part of her family and now they are all part of the Kaiba/Wheeler families.

As they were all getting ready to go to Mokuba's Graduation, they all thought back on the day that changed all their lives, and that was the day that Joey came to live with them. He was the catalyst that changed all their lives for the best. Each of them had dreams of their own and they have all finally realized what that dream was and as of today, all their dreams have been fulfilled.

They all get into two limo's and the drivers get them to the Grand Ball Room at Kaiba Corp. where every year Domino High has it's Graduation and Dance. As they all walk inside and find their table and sit down, Margie reaches over and takes Seto's hand and she tells him "you've help raise a very well adjusted young man and he knows exactly what his dream is and you can be sure that he'll follow dream and make it reality." Seto squeezed her hand and said "thanks, he really loves you as much as I love you and we are thankful for having you as our friend."

Then the Principal walks across the stage and he says "Welcome Parents and families to the Graduation Class of 2007. Today we have one of our students who is Valedictorian and so I am proud to introduce you to Mokuba James Kaiba. Everyone claps as Mokie walks up to the podium and he begins his speech.

To the Principal, Teacher, Students, Parents and Family I want to welcome you to the Graduation Class of 2007. As we sit up here ready to accept our Diploma's, I look back on the four years that got us here. It was a struggle and for some of us more then others, but we made it and now we are looking at College or a Vocational School, but whatever we are going to go next shows how devoted all of us were to be able to reach this pinnacle in our lives.

Like every student up here I have my family to thank for believing in me and for showing me that no matter what I wanted out of life all I had to do was work hard and there was nothing that I couldn't achieve. My step-parents have been there for my brother and me and have taught us to believe in ourselves and never let anyone tell us that we couldn't have what we wanted out of life. To my brother, thank you for being there for me when I was scared of the storms and for not making fun of me but for showing me that it was just loud noise and nothing that would hurt me.

To Hank, Margie, Joey, Belinda, Connie, Cynthia and Diana, thanks to all of you for making me fell like I was part of your families and for just being the best friends anybody could ask for.

In Conclusion, I can say that everyone up here has given 110 percent of themselves and showed the world that we are not quitters and that we have seen our dreams and now we are following them and someday we will show the world, Hey, we did it we found our dreams and they are now our realities. Thanks for coming and now I will turn it back to the Principal.

Everyone especially the Kaiba/Wheeler group stood up and cheered the loudest. Roland had gone closer to the stage and taped Mokie's speech, and tears blurred his vision because he was so damn proud of his youngest son because he had never allowed anything to stop him from following his dreams.

Roland stood there and when the Principal call each students name and when they each walked across the stage to get their diploma Roland made sure that he got it on film. As the last student walked across the stage to accept his diploma it was on film. Then the Principal stood in front of the students and announced "May I present the Graduation Class of 2007!"

The place went nuts with the clapping and cheering from all the parents and family members and Mokuba's family was just a loud. As the waiters brought around the meal to each table and as they all enjoyed this time with their sons and daughters, it was a very magical time for all of them.

Then the Principal announced "I want to thank each and everyone of you parents and family members for coming and supporting your son or daughter and I want to say to all the student, follow your dreams and never stop…. Good Luck and we may see each other again sometime…. Then Graduation was over and all of the people filed out and went home and we were on our way home too.

When we got home, Joey took a piece of paper out of his pocket and said "I wrote this down the other day and I really think that now is the time to read it, so here I go:

Chasing a Dream

Dreams are our ways of dealing with what life throws our way

Sometimes we try to reach out and catch that dream and sometimes we're just to frightened to even try

I'm no different from the next person, I have my dreams too, and even if it seems so far fetched their are mine to dream

I may seem different from you, but we still are the same when it comes to having and wanting to reach our dreams

What's different is that I've finally reached out and I caught my dream by the tail and now it isn't a dream anymore, it's real

I love one person with all my heart and he is the reason behind my dream, and guess what, he has had the same dream as I have and together we are making that dream come true

So keep on dreaming and maybe someday your dream will come true like mine did.

When Joey was done, there wasn't a dry eye among any of them. Hank walked over to his son and took him in his arms and said "the day you were born was the day you mom and my dream came true." Joey held his father and they cried tears of sorrow and happiness and then everyone join in and they all held each other and held Joey and his dad too.

Finally they have all found what their dreams were and one by one they are all reaching out and making their dreams come true. You know you can too, just keep on trying and maybe like the people in this story, yours will come true too………

THE END………

A/N: I want to thank two of my favorite people who always reads and reviews my stories: TheFemalePharaoh and dragonlady222. I want to also thank Sherabo, SerenityYGOFan05, SMYGO4EVA for reading and reviewing this story...


End file.
